A Precious Gift
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: Chapter 14 is up! Yondaime and Kakashi come across an unexpected surprise while on a dangerous mission within the borders of Earth Country. How will this precious gift change their lives? PLEASE REVIEW INPUT APPRECIATED
1. Part 1: A New Leaf Ch 1

**Disclaimer and Notes**: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

_**Spoiler Warning!!!**_

I do own my original character Moiya. I haven't found a name I prefer for Yondaime so he will be referred to by his title until I do find one. Suggestions are welcomed. This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy the story and this is also my first time submitting my story online for others to read so I hope Im doing all of this correctly so far. I tried to stay true to the original characters of the Manga/Anime that I have used but I have altered them fit what I imagine them to be like outside the original creators description. I may introduce other original characters later. I have rated this story as M just in case later chapters require the warning to readers, but this story was originally written for the general population including my daughter and her friends so Ill try to keep it light. There is a hint of Avatar crossover but I assure you its only a coincidence and was not intentional. Also, I have rewritten chapter 1 since the first day I posted for those of you who have already read it, combining the original first two chapters into one longer first chapter.

**See Author's Notes below for edit info regarding Yondaime's name...

* * *

**

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A New Leaf**

**Chapter 1**

Minato moved up the corridor, keeping close to the stone wall, his kunai in hand. Kakashi stopped ahead and crouched down, taking a quick peek around the corner before motioning for his sensei to continue as they turned up another corridor. The walls flickered with the shadows of the dancing torches lining the path.

They had managed to get past the tall stone wall surrounding the underground facility and had only come across three sets of guards, but Kakashi had calculated the limited protection on this level. Stone was arrogant and would never suspect their enemy would travel so far just to rescue a small village elder.

Nomaku, their target, was arrested and imprisoned for crimes against Earth Country. The Stone shinobi accused him and his village of supplying aid to the enemy, Konoha and Fire Country, killing several of the villagers and burning most of the buildings forcing the remaining villagers to flee their home.

Nomaku was then taken back to Stone's Prison where he had been held for the last month. Minato understood the importance of allies along the Earth Country border and the dangers they faced by assisting them in the war, so when the surviving villagers traveled all the way to Konoha and begged for their assistance he couldn't refuse.

Kakashi turned up another corridor, Minato close behind, as he mentally counted the cells they passed until he stopped in front of their planned destination. He quickly went to work breaking and moving into the cell, Minato slipping past him heading straight for the figure laying in the dark near the back of the damp room.

Swiftly, he clamped a hand over the mans mouth to keep from him alerting the guards, grabbing the mans hand as he jerked awake and tried to grab Minato's wrist. Nomaku's wild eyes roamed over Minato's face then settled on his hitai-ate then snapped back to the shinobi's face as he lifted a finger to his lips to remind him to be quiet as he lifted his hand away.

Nomaku gratefully accepted Minato's assistance to stand but froze when Kakashi motioned for them stop as he listened intently then quickly pulled the cell door closed, replaced the lock and moved to the back of the cell. Minato pointed to the thin bedroll Nomaku had been sleeping on before disappearing into the dark corner with Kakashi as the elder man laid down with his back to the corridor.

He concentrated on not moving although his hands were shaking from the adrenalin rushing through his body. They had been so close to leaving he thought, silently praying the guards he could hear moving up the hall and stopping just outside his cell door wouldn't sense the two shinobi hiding in the shadow just beyond his vision.

Minato pressed Kakashi back even further, both shinobi holding their breath while masking their chakra signatures as they listened to the two men struggling with the lock on the cell across from them. Kakashi could barely make out their silhouettes, one guard seemed to be carrying something as he disappeared into the cell, his sharingan following their chakra patterns into the dark, watching for any sudden change that would alert him they had been discovered.

A few muffled voices and laughter could be heard echoing into the hall then the sound of chains rattling together before the guards reappeared locking the door and moving away, continuing their conversation until their sounds faded away completely. Minato waited until he could no longer sense the two mens chakra before moving quickly over to Nomaku, grabbing his arm pulling him up and out the open door.

Kakashi was already at the end of the corridor checking that their path was clear before he motioned for them to follow. But when Minato moved forward, his grasp on Nomaku's arm firm, the elder man jerked back and shook his head "We cant leave her." Minato gave him a questioning look then followed the man's gaze into the cell across from them.

It was dark, darker than Nomaku's cell had been, but he sensed a very faint chakra signature "Please. We cant leave her." Nomaku repeated, his voice low but pleading. Minato pushed Nomaku against the wall and quickly broke his way into the cell. He felt his way towards the small figure he could barely make out near the wall as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He had to focus chakra to break the chains around her wrist and ankles before wrapping the thin blanket around her and scooping her up into his arms, swiftly making his way back out into the hall. Nomaku wasted no time as he saw them reappear and moved quickly towards Kakashi. The young jonin didn't look back when he heard them approach as he checked the corridors again and moved around the corner listening to make sure they were following close behind.

They had to take a different route as they approached their exit, a group of guards blocking their path. Kakashi glared at the Stone shinobi from his place in the shadow before turning back to retrace their path and selecting another corridor to get them around safely.

Once outside the tall stone wall they continued to move without stopping through the forest trying to put as much distance between the facility and them before the guards realized two of their prisoners were missing. Kakashi and Minato new it would only be a matter of time and the entire prison would be on high alert, Stone shinobi would be sent after them immediately.

It wasn't until Nomaku had asked to stop for some water that Minato got a look at the child in his arms. He knelt down on one knee and balanced the girl against his thigh and chest, her head in the crook of his arm as he pulled the canteen from his pouch and unscrewed the cap. Pouring water over his fingertips he ran them over the girls dry lips watching her face for any reaction.

He frowned when she didn't move as he poured more water over his fingertips and tried again. He didn't miss the warmth from her skin as he brushed the back of his hand against her neck then laid his hand over her forehead 'She's hot.' he thought pulling the blanket away from her arms and feeling her skin again.

Kakashi watched his sensei, the obvious worry etched on his usually calm face "What's wrong?" Nomaku asked moving closer as Minato looked up at them "She's running a fever. We need to pick up the pace if you think you can handle it Nomaku-san." Kakashi looked up at the elder man as he nodded then turned and headed out to search the path ahead. Minato took a long drink from the canteen and stuffed it back into his pouch before pulling the girl back up against him and following behind Nomaku.

It was nearly dawn when they reached the cave just a mile outside enemy territory and Kakashi disappeared for an hour scouting the area while Nomaku and Minato set up a small camp towards the back to prevent the light from the fire catching anyone's attention. It was the reason they had planned to arrive at this particular cave during early morning hours, the light of day would mask the fire from a distance and the small entrance blocked the view from anyone approaching from the forest outside.

Nomaku poked the fire and placed another log on top glancing over to the other side where Minato had laid out his own blanket for the girl. He was using the water from his canteen to wash her face and hands when Kakashi returned "Its currently clear within a mile in all directions." he breathed out and plopped down next to the fire pulling off his hitai-ate and pouring some water over his head then rubbing his sharingan with his fist.

"Kakashi. Do you still have that kit Rin gave you?" Kakashi turned and opened his pack pulling out a compact medical kit and handing it to his sensei but Minato didn't take it " I want you to clean the wounds around her wrist and ankles and wrap them while I go have a look around. There may be some medicinal herbs growing in the area that we can use for her fever."

Kakashi just blinked at him then watched him walk out of the cave entrance before turning back to the girl asleep across from him. Nomaku smiled "What? You don't like girls?" Kakashi frowned pushing himself up off the rocky cave floor and moving over to kneel down next to her. He stared at her for a few moments before pulling the contents of the kit out and laying them on the blanket in front of him.

The water trickling down the cave wall nearby, its what she heard first as she slowly drifted between awake and asleep. Somewhere between her nightmare and reality as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. At first she thought she was imagining things when she heard the crackling fire nearby or felt soft hands lifting her leg gently.

It wouldn't be the first time she had confused her dreams with the real nightmare she was living. But she could smell the dampness of her cell and something tight around her wrists and now both her ankles although it felt softer than the metal she had felt before. She flinched at the cold object placed over her forehead, concentrating to keep her eyes closed, her breathing normal, as she realized she was awake and there were strangers in the room with her.

If she pretended to be asleep still maybe they would go away she thought, her panic rising. But she couldn't help herself when a hand reached behind her head to lift her up as she instantly jerked away screaming and grabbing whatever she could find nearby to throw at the strangers "Get away!"

Scrambling backwards she held up a hand in front of her face trying to block the light sending sharp pains through her head, her vison blurry, until her back hit the cave wall and two hands grabbed her pulling her against something warm, arms wrapped around her pinning her so she couldn't struggle anymore.

A soft gentle voice kept telling her she was safe now, not to be afraid but she couldn't help the shaking in her hands as she resisted the desire to relax against the comfort surrounding her. She closed her eyes not wanting to break the hallucination she convinced herself she was having, because she knew no one would ever come for her, letting herself be picked up and moved back towards the fire.

Kakashi and Nomaku watched as Minato comforted the small girl before returning to their seats next to the fire, Kakashi picking up the pieces of his kit scattered around his feet. It wasn't long before she was asleep again, unconsciously grasping his vest with her hands as he cradled her in his lap.

Nomaku picked up the herbs Minato had set on a rock near the fire to dry and sniffed them "These are suppose to help?" he wrinkled his nose at the smell and then chuckled when he looked over at the jonin "You have a way with kids." Minato smiled over a the elder "You build up a tolerance working with stubborn genius brats." he glanced over at Kakashi as the young jonin threw down his bedroll and laid with his back facing them. Minato could imagine the frown on his face.

* * *

**Author's Notes Edited:** I had to go back and change all the Yondaime's to Minato's. LOL So I fixed this chapter simply by breaking it up into smaller paragraphs for easier reading. Other than that the chappy remains the same. Yeah for knowing the Fourth's real name!!!! 


	2. Part 1: A New Leaf Ch 2

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A New Leaf**

**Chapter 2**

"She looks thinner than when I first saw her three weeks ago." Nomaku observed the small girl as Minato laid her back onto the blanket and covered her up. "Three weeks is a long time for a child to be held in that dark cell." Minato commented as he pushed her hair away from her face then turned back to the fire and Nomaku.

"Oh she wasn't in that cell the entire time. You saw the guards bring her back. From where I don't know. Everyday she was gone for hours at a time. The only time I saw her conscious was when they came to get her. She would scream and fight them. I could hear her crying all the way up the hallway. She was always unconscious when they brought her back."

Minato glared into the fire then turned to look at the girl again "What would Stone shinobi want with a child?" he turned back to the fire and stared at the dancing flames running the question over in his mind then glanced over at Kakashi.

'Perhaps there's something special about her.' he thought knowing any other shinobi village would want to get there hands on the Uchiha's sharingan, as well as a few other kekkai genkai of other well known clans living within Konoha's borders.

He looked up at Nomaku when he heard a yawn and grinned "you should get some sleep. We still have a long way to go." "I assume we're traveling at night to avoid the heat?" he asked stretching out on the blanket Minato had given him. "You assume correct." he stood checking his pouch then walking over to the cave entrance and sitting with his back to them, staring out into the growing day light.

"Namikaze-sama." he turned to look over his shoulder at the elder propped up on his elbows "Thank you for listening when I asked you not to leave her." Minato smiled and rubbed the back of his head "What can I say...Im weak." Nomaku chuckled and laid back down.

"She sleeps a lot." Kakashi commented staring down at the curled ball of blankets with a tuft of blonde hair sticking out one end. Minato poured the hot water into a small tin cup and broke off a few dry pieces of the herb, dropping them into the water and gently swirling. "Yeah, well you have bed head." he smirked looking up as Kakashi turned heading for the cave entrance running a hand through his hair "Its always like that." he heard him mumble.

They had only been resting for two hours but he knew it was important that they get moving soon if they wanted to stay ahead of any enemy shinobi that most likely had already been sent out after them. Nomaku took a bite of his ramen to keep from laughing out loud. Minato smiled at him then walked over to kneel down next to the bundle on the cave floor, holding the tin cup away as he gently prodded her.

She was sleeping so well it pained him to have to wake her, especially when she wasn't feeling well. But he was correct to hold the cup away, suddenly the blanket flew up into his face and he waited for the arms to stop flailing as he watched the young girl stumble back against the wall staring wide eyed at him and Nomaku, taking deep breaths, her hands clenched tight at her side.

"I take it that means you don't remember me?" he smiled warmly at her then sat down where he was, holding out the tin cup. He watched her bright green eyes dart from his face to Nomaku then to the cup before landing on the cave entrance then back to his face as if searching for something before she turned and ran.

Kakashi picked one of the berries out of the pile in the pouch sniffing it then popping it in his mouth as he stepped into the cave. He felt the impact, his head hitting the ground and something heavy laying on top of him as the pouch landed next to his hand, berries rolling everywhere. Instinctively one hand shot up to grab the punch aimed for his face but he missed the second hand which contacted with the side of his head as Minato wrapped an arm around the girls waist and hoisted her up kicking and screaming.

Kakashi sat up staring at them both. Minato set the girl down and turned her to face him, a firm grasp on her arms to keep her from running away as he lowered himself down to her eye level and pulled her close "Stop. Its ok. You don't have to be afraid. You're a long way away from that place and those people."

His voice was calm but he stared directly into her eyes and she couldn't help but stare back still shaking as one tear and then another slipped down her cheeks. Minato was a little taken back when she threw her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder as he picked her up and headed back into the cave.

It had taken a while for Minato to calm the child down. It was like the whole weight of the world was sitting on her small shoulders until the moment she collapsed against him, finally giving into the desperate need to be held by someone, anyone. Once she latched onto him she was afraid to let go, afraid to lose the comforting warmth she had missed her whole life.

No one back in her village would hug her much less look at her with the same kindness she saw in Minato's blue eyes. And the last three weeks had convinced her the rest of the world must be the same as her village, cruel and cold, and there was no hope for anything more than pain and heartache.

But wrapped up in Minato's arms as he spoke to her in that soft gentle voice of his made her wonder if there really were more people like him and she just hadn't been lucky enough to have met them before now. After the tears had stopped, he managed to talk her into pulling away long enough to drink the medicinal tea he had made which worked both to control her fever and calm her nerves.

But once she had started drinking the tea she realized just how hungry she was and she happily devoured the berries Kakashi had picked earlier, then a cup of ramen Nomaku offered her before she finally slowed down. Minato smiled over at her from where he was stuffing a blanket back into his pack "Feel better?" She nodded as she slurped down the last of the broth.

"Let me look at your bandages before we leave." he closed his pack and set it aside before moving over and kneeling down in front of her waiting for her to hold out her hands "I cant look at them if you don't show them to me." he laughed. When she didn't move he sat back on his feet and sighed "What if we started with something simple. How about you tell us your name." she looked up at him and held out a hand "You don't like to talk much do you?" he grinned and took her hand in his, turning it over "Kakashi seems to know a little about first aid."

Kakashi glared at him and roughly finished stuffing his own blanket into his pack. "Ok. The other one." he took her other hand in his and turned it over "Why don't you like to talk? I know you have a voice. We heard you loud and clear earlier this morning." he pointed to her foot. When he finally reached the other ankle he heard her small voice barely above a whisper "They don't like it when I talk."

"Who doesn't?" he asked setting her foot down and looking up into her eyes "Everyone." she whispered looking away as a tear slipped down her cheek. Minato slowly reached up to her chin, watching her reaction, then gently turned her face back to look at him "Not me. I happen to enjoy talking." he smiled then brushed his thumb over her cheek wiping away another tear.

Kakashi sat staring at his pack listening to them then turned to glance over his shoulder, the sudden desire to make her smile instead of cry "Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop." his one eye crinkled as he smiled at her from under his mask. She just stared at him for a moment before she found the courage to speak again "Moiya."

Nomaku looked over at her from where he was covering the fire with dirt, Minato turned his head and smiled down at her but she was still staring at Kakashi who stopped smiling and looked more surprised before looking away, his face suddenly feeling warm.


	3. Part 1: A New Leaf Ch 3

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A New Leaf**

**Chapter 3**

Moiya lifted her eyelids and blinked trying to focus. She had drifted in and out of a light sleep most of the day, arms hanging gently around Minato's neck. But now she could feel they had stopped as she shifted against the rough material of his vest. She hissed in pain when she flexed her fingers trying to stretch out the stiffness she was feeling from being in the same position for several hours.

Minato turned his head to look back at her then knelt down setting her feet on the ground before turning to face her. She swayed slightly and he frowned when he noticed her paleness and the sweat glistening on her forehead. "Kakashi. We'll need some water from the stream we just passed." He knelt down in front of Moiya, opening his mouth to tell her to sit down but froze when she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, the pain in her hands making her whimper.

He could feel her fever through her clothes as he hugged her back "Why don't you sit down and let me check your bandages." he said quietly. Nomaku walked over and knelt down next to them "I thought that tea of yours was suppose to get rid of the fever?" "Nn...it helps but its doesn't last. Especially when the fever persists." he said as Moiya plopped down limply in front of him.

"Even with the first aid Kakashi used to clean her wounds, the infection seems to have already entered her blood stream. Three weeks chained up like she was, its surprising she isn't in worse condition." he sighed and took one of Moiya's hands in his, removing the bandage. Nomaku made a face when he saw the greenish stains on the white cloth and raw ring around her wrist, the same green liquid oozing from a few red and swollen areas.

"We'll have to clean them again and wrap them with fresh bandages. The tea will help keep her fever down for a while. But we need to get her back to Konoha." he was silently wishing Rin was with them. Moiya's eyes drifted close and Minato placed a hand on her cheek "I need you to stay awake a little longer Moiya."

She looked up at him and he could see how miserable she felt, her eyes glazed over.

Kakashi handed Minato a canteen with fresh cool water then poured some into a cup. He placed it next to the small fire he'd set up nearby, quickly heating it and adding the dried pieces of herb. Nomaku watched as Minato used the water in the canteen to gently clean each of Moiya's wounds, adding a little more antibiotic gel from Kakashi's kit before wrapping them with the last of the bandages.

"Better?" he asked smiling warmly at her as she nodded and leaned back against the rock behind her closing her eyes. "Not yet. You still need to drink this " he held out the cup of tea. Moiya opened her eyes and looked at her hands for a moment before reaching out to take the cup.

Minato looked over at Kakashi "We're almost ready to get moving." Kakashi nodded and finished cleaning up the small fire remains before heading off to quickly search the area. He had been gone for nearly ten minutes when Minato grabbed Nomaku dragging him down as he covered Moiya with his own body, blocking several kunai with his own.

They could hear a struggle in the distance, the sound of metal against metal and when Moiya looked up Minato was gone, Nomaku had crawled over grabbing her close as he huddled next to the rock. A moment later Minato and Kakashi reappeared "Nomaku, stay close to Kakashi." he ordered calmly as he reached down and picked Moiya up. They quickly made their way through the forest away from the two dead Stone shinobi, their eyes focused and constantly searching the for their enemy.

Moiya clung to Minato, hiding her face in his neck, it was all she could do to keep from panicking. The idea of going back to the nightmare she had finally been rescued from made her sick to her stomach and she silently prayed the man carrying her wouldn't give her up as easily as her father had. She was starting to trust him. And she had never trusted any man. Not even her father.

It was the way he smiled, the look in his blue yes, even in his voice when we spoke to her. He seemed different. Different than the men in her village or the Stone shinobi who had taken her away. He hadn't gotten angry when she looked at him. Not like her father had. "Women are nothing but worthless trash with one purpose in this world." How many times had he said that to her whenever she did something to make him angry? Moiya unconsciously tightened her grip around Minato's neck ignoring the pain in her hands.

When they finally stopped again it was dark and the sky was splattered with bright twinkling stars. "There were only two Stone shinobi." Kakashi opened his canteen and took a long drink. "We were lucky. Im guessing they weren't from the prison or there would have been more of them." Minato, although sweating slightly, seemed calm as he searched through his pack "We'll rest here for a couple of hours. I'll take the first watch. We will be back in Fire Country within two days, but I suspect we haven't seen the last of our enemy."

Kakashi took the blanket Minato held out and pulled out his own before hopping off the large boulder. He handed one to Nomaku and then knelt down beside Moiya "Here." He set a blanket down next to her pausing for a moment as she stared at him, her eyes wandering over his face. He wore his forehead protector down over one eye and a mask covered his mouth and nose, but Moiya could still see the smile reflected in his one crinkled eye.

Suddenly feeling awkward, he turned around with his back to her and sat on the grass staring out into the forest, his arms draped over his knees. Minato looked down at them from the large boulder and smiled. Moiya looked down at the blanket then back up at silver haired boys back pulling the blanket up into her lap. After a moment she unrolled it, pulling it up to her chest as she laid down facing Kakashi, watching him.

She tried to stay awake, but her eyes were too heavy and before long she was drifting into a deep sleep. When Kakashi sensed she was asleep he glanced back over his shoulder then laid down a few inches away, staring up at the stars. When he started feeling himself relax enough to finally sleep he turned his head then let his eyes drift closed. The last thing he saw was Moiya's face in the moonlight..


	4. Part 1: A New Leaf Ch 4

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this chapter was harder to write than I thought. I didn't take time out to write a good battle scene, so I hope it wasn't too disappointing for you that I pretty much skipped over them. But there will be plenty of those in later chapters so no worries. Let me know if you find anything I could improve on.

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A New Leaf**

**Chapter 4**

Moiya could hear a muffled voice near her ear, a hand pressed against her cheek "No. Don't touch me!" she yelled pushing the hand away. Everything hurt and she felt exhausted, not wanting to wake up as she continued to push the annoying hands away. Minato dipped the cloth into the stream and continued to wash down her face, the water soaking her hair. Kakashi handed him the fresh cup of hot tea as he pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Moiya, I need you to drink this." he held the cup up to her lips and tipped it up trying to get her to drink as much of it as he could. The upright position made her head pound and she continued to sleepily push against his hands. "The fevers getting worse. I should have made her drink some tea before she went to sleep." Minato seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else Nomaku noticed as he held the cool wet cloth on the back of Moiya's neck.

After several attempts to get her to drink the tea, Minato pulled out a kunai and sliced a longer piece of the blanket off, soaking it in the steam before wrapping it loosely around Moiya's neck. Picking her up, they continued along their route back to Konoha, moving only as quickly as Nomaku could keep up. What had started out to be a simple rescue mission had turned into a mission to beat the clock and save a life he thought glancing back at Minato.

The jonin was intensely scanning the terrain for any signs of Stone, but he could see how he protectively held the child close to his chest. Nomaku smiled to himself as he turned back to see Kakashi's back several yards ahead of them. Minato didn't seem to notice when Moiya opened her eyes staring up at him. She still felt sleepy, but her head didn't hurt anymore and the aching had gone away. After a few minutes she closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds of them moving through the forest.

She felt safe for the moment and wondered if this is what it was suppose to feel like to have someone care about you. No one in her village cared about her, not even the women. In fact most of the villagers treated her like a disease. She didn't have anyone. Her mother had died when she was born. She remembered her father telling her when she asked about the other kids having mothers. She also remembered him telling her it was her fault. If she had been born a boy her mothers heart wouldn't have broken and she wouldn't have died.

Boys were more important than girls after all. Boys brought respect and honor to the family. Girls were only good for one thing he had reminded her whenever he yelled, which seemed to be all the time. Moiya still didn't understand what he meant. She always thought it was her gift that he was talking about until she had mentioned it to him one day. He hadn't hit her for speaking without permission, but he had laugh at her, calling her a baka.

But Minato hadn't yelled at her at all. He had been polite and comforting and she liked how soothing his voice was. In fact he hadn't done anything she would expect from men. He didn't get angry at her for looking at him and he seemed to want her to talk to him. The last time someone wanted her to talk was when the horrible men kept asking her questions and forcing her to defend herself then locked her away in the dark.

But Minato hadn't asked her very much, just her name really. He hadn't even asked about her gift. She thought maybe it was because he didn't know. Maybe he did know and didn't care. That thought made her feel happy. But only for a moment. 'If he didn't know about her gift then why did he take her with him?' she thought feeling disappointed that maybe he wasn't that different after all. He couldn't have wanted her for any other reason. No one wanted her.

Moiya looked up at Minato again, still wondering why he had bothered to rescue her. Maybe he just wanted her for the same reasons the other men had taken her from her village.

But he seemed so different that the idea that he could be like those men made her chest ache. Moiya was jolted from her thoughts when the man she was staring at stopped suddenly and crouched down. Minato was surprised to feel Moiya's hands grasped hold of him as he set her down on the ground between his legs, his arm still around her shoulders as she clung to him.

She could feel the tension in his muscles as he reached into his pouch. Turning her head she could see Kakashi ahead of them crouched on the ground, one arm in the air warning them to stop. She watched as he placed a finger on the ground and Minato nodded to him when he looked back. Nomaku copying their movements, crouched down behind a nearby tree.

Suddenly kunai were flying from all directions as Kakashi and Minato moved to block them, one catching the young jonin in the shoulder, splattering blood onto the ground behind him. Moiya held onto Minato as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up. Before she realized what had just happened they were all hidden behind a large tree, Minato using his body to shield her behind him.

"We only want the girl. You can keep the old man. He isn't worth as much to us as the child. Besides, I know you didn't come for her, she's a tag along. We can take her off your hands so you can go about your mission in peace." the voice seemed to come from all directions at the same time. Minato glanced back at Moiya and Nomaku. He could see the fear in her face as she moved further behind him to escape his gaze.

Kakashi winced in pain grabbing his shoulder and Moiya froze when she whipped her head around to look into a pair of mismatched eyes. "I'm ok." he said when he saw the look on her face as her eyes traveled from his face to the blood seeping down his arm. Minato took off his pack, pulling out several kunai and laying them at his feet. She forced herself to look back at him away from the blood on Kakashi's arm.

Everything seemed to be moving so fast around her, the kunai and then moving behind the tree, Kakashi's arm and Minato with his funny looking kunai. She looked up into his blue eyes as he smiled at her and in a blink of an eye he and the kunai were gone. Moiya jumped and quickly moved over next to Kakashi, desperately climbing over Nomaku. He blinked down at her as she scooted up close to him, wide eyed and pressed against the tree.

Leaning forward, she looked at his arm again and then back at Minato's pack laying just a few feet away from Nomaku's feet. Quickly looking around, she crawled over reaching out to grab the strap when she looked up to see one of the men from the prison racing straight at her. Moiya's heart pounded in her chest, the only sound she could hear was the blood in her ears. Kakashi jerked his head up, caught unprepared by the shinobi, and instantly moved to block the attack.

In what seemed like slow motion Moiya stood up, throwing her hands out in front of her as if to push the man back as he raised his arm and slashing down towards her. A roar crashed through the forest, the shinobi, trees, rocks, dirt, all exploded away from Moiya just as Kakashi slammed into her knocking her to the ground, covering her head with his arms.

Kakashi slowly lifted his head wondering what had just happened, his eyes focusing through the slowly settling dust at the large area of destroyed forest. As if it had been wiped away, nothing stood between them and the lifeless body at the other end of the clearing. Nomaku stared at the devastation before them in disbelief. Kakashi stood up and looked down at Moiya struggling to push herself up, her arms shaking underneath her. He reached down to help her but she shoved him away, tears slipping down her cheeks as she stood up.

All could she think about was that they had seen what she could do. She had thought if she could hide it from them maybe they would want her for her and not for her gift. But if they didn't know about her gift before they knew now and they would be just like everyone else. She felt stupid for thinking someone would want her. No one wanted her she thought angrily looking down at her hands.

Hearing the explosion, Minato dropped the last body to the ground and headed back, appearing next to Kakashi. Moiya began to shake uncontrollably, swaying on her feet as she stared wide eyed at the blood dripping from her arm. She hadn't noticed the gash or felt the pain until she saw the blood. Slowly she turned around and looked up at Minato, her hands still held out in front of her as she fell. Kakashi caught her before her head hit the ground.

Minato was already at their side pulling the blanket out of his pack, a kunai in hand "Nomaku. Put pressure on her wound. We have to stop the bleeding." Kakashi glared across the clearing at the dead shinobi. If he wasn't dead already he would be happy to stab a kunai through his head he thought tugging down his hitai-ate over his sharingan.

"Sensei...I've never seen a technique like that before." Minato looked up at the damaged forest, his eyes narrowing "She did this?" Kakashi nodded looking down at Moiya, "I didn't see her use a jutsu, it was as if all that power came directly from her hands. Is that even possible?" Minato didn't answer, just continued cutting strips of cloth. All three sat silently for a long time, Kakashi still holding onto Moiya, Minato busily wrapping her arm trying to stop the bleeding.

None of them spoke until Minato finished, "Im sorry Nomaku, but we cant stop again until we reach Konoha." Nomaku shook his head "Don't worry about me. If I thought you would listen I would tell you to leave me behind and take the girl. You could move more quickly." Minato looked up at him "But you know we wont do that. We'll keep going until we find some fresh water. After that we wont stop again until we reach Konoha."

He moved next to Kakashi, pulling his arm up and resting it on his shoulder so he could wrap a few strips around the wound. Kakashi looked up into his sensei's bright blue eyes, he hadn't missed the worried tone in his voice "Im sorry. I let my guard down and she..." Minato gave him a look that simply said "Stop." then tied the cloth a little roughly making the boy wince as he smiled at him. He knew the young jonin would blame himself. Its what Kakashi did. Its why he worked hard training, trying to become a better stronger shinobi. After Obito's death he had changed, but Minato wondered how much of the changes he saw in him were for the better. He looked down at Moiya, her head still resting in Kakashi's lap, his hand on her cheek. This was definitely a side of him he hadn't seen before, but he listed on the side of 'changes for the better'list.

Nomaku followed Minato and Kakashi through the forest, both of them tense and alert as they scanned the terrain around them. He wondered how someone so small and helpless could touch the heart of a great shinobi like Minato in such a short time. He glanced up at the jonins face, his eyes focused, then looked down at Kakashi and his bandaged shoulder, his head of silvery hair brightly reflecting the full moons light.

Even this small boy, a jonin at age 13, was obviously affected by her presence. It was true shinobi were trained to control their emotions, but they weren't emotionless and it was obvious to the old man that they appeared to be getting emotionally attached. He chuckled at his own thoughts, but then something else occurred to him as he glanced over at Moiya's pale body in Minato's arms.

He now realized why the shinobi pursuing them were after Moiya. She obviously had a great gift. He didn't know much about chakra, but he didn't need to know much to understand that Moiya had a great power and the enemy were determined to retrieve that power. Even injured and weak she had managed to destroy the small section forest with her hands alone. What more could she be capable of?


	5. Part 1: A New Leaf Ch 5

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A New Leaf**

**Chapter 5**

They had reached Fire Countries border a day and half ago, but crossing the border did not assure their safety as they hurried through the forest. Minato liked this part of Fire Country. The forest was denser, covered with giant ferns, moss, lichens and other shade loving plants. It rained more in the northern and central part of the country, especially where Konoha was located.

The thicker vegetation slowed them down a bit but the cooler air was more than welcomed since they hadn't stopped to rest much the last few days trying to stay ahead of the enemy shinobi. Even less than a day away from their village Minato knew their pursuers wouldn't give up so easily. They needed to reach the first guard tower where news of their arrival would be sent to Konoha and a team of shinobi would be sent to meet them.

Minato glanced down at Moiya, her bandaged arm was soaked through with blood and she hadn't woken much during their journey since the incident. His grip on her tightened as he tipped his head slightly to listen to the sound of something moving. This close to Konoha he knew it would be foolish for the enemy to attack, but he had sensed them following for some time and their numbers had grown in the last hour.

He knew it wouldn't be long as he glanced up at Kakashi's back. Kakashi's hand slipped into his pouch. He had also sensed the slowly approaching shinobi, counting nearly fifteen so far 'Why are they waiting to attack?' he thought, his eye flicking to the nearby trees as they passed.

They had to know they were close to Konoha, that shinobi would be sent out from the village, that there was no hope of winning a battle outnumbered by Konoha shinobi. And then he sensed it, another shinobi had joined in the pursuit, someone with an obvious chakra signature. 'Baka isn't even trying to mask his signature.' he thought stopping.

Pulling out a kunai he looked back to where Moiya was already laying on the ground, Minato kneeling beside her, a kunai in hand as he nodded to the young shinobi. His blue eyes intense and focused. Nomaku could only crouch as low as possible without looking like he was trying to disappear into the ground. If someone were to ask him he wouldn't lie, he was scared to death of being caught in the middle of a shinobi battle.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the nearby trees, the only sound other than the rustling leaves. Seeming to come from all directions at the same time "Why don't you leave the girl and continue on to your village." More than a dozen shinobi dropped down, surrounding them as a large battle worn man appeared from the shadows only a couple of yards away from Kakashi.

"Sorry Im late gentlemen. But I didn't realize you could be defeated by an old man, a boy, and a Konoha weakling like him so easily." he looked from Nomaku to Kakashi then Minato as he spoke then swung a large sword over his shoulder slamming it into the ground. It stood on its own as he pulled his hand away then leaned an elbow on the hilt. Kakashi reached for his forehead protector "No Kakashi. That wont be necessary." he could hear Minato but didn't take his eyes off the shinobi in front of him.

Minato was still kneeling next to Moiya, his hand on her forehead. "This girl is nothing to you or your people. Her own village didn't even want her." the large shinobi pretended to reason with them, the tone in his voice casual as if bargaining for an item at a market stall. But Kakashi saw the cold malice in his eyes as he spoke "No one wants her." he shifted his gaze from Kakashi's face to Minato "So why risk your lives for something no one wants." his rough scarred face cracked into a grin. Kakashi visibly flinched 'Thing?' he thought "She's not a thing." he growled through clenched teeth before he could stop himself.

Nomaku turned to see Minato slowly stand, terrified by what he saw flash across the young mans eyes as they flicked up to glare at the enemy shinobi. Kakashi could feel the tension rise immensely through the group of shinobi surrounding them. His eyes locked on the man in front of him. His heart pounded hard in his chest in anticipation.

Nomaku continued to watch Minato, he had never seen such rage in the normally gentle face. The anger in his voice was obvious when he spoke finally "I want her." His rage was unnerving, even catching Kakashi by surprise as the enemy shinobi's eyes narrowed at Minato's tone. After a moment the man simply laughed lightly and shook his head "And who are you?"

Kakashi couldn't help the grin spreading across his masked face "The Fourth Hokage." he stated simply. Minato sent the kunai in his hand flying at the large man as he took a step back reaching for his sword. In a flash, the same kunai was pressing into the shinobi's throat, his arm that had been reaching for the sword broken and painfully pinned to his back.

"I want her. She is now my child and under my protection." he growled in the mans ear. "Your him...the Golden Flash..." he gasped. "Children are not objects to be used." Minato continued and tugged the broken limb higher, pulling back on the kunai, a small drip of blood running down the mans neck as Minato's eyes flicked past him to the other shinobi.

Kakashi had moved the instant he heard the kunai fly past his head and was standing over Moiya blocking several kunai as the enemy shinobi began to advance. He held his breath determined to fight them all if had to as he focused on the nearest shinobi and shifted his stance. Only a few feet away from the first attack the enemy were stopped by the appearance of several Konoha shinobi as they quickly intercepted and subdued them.

"So this is what he meant." Nomaku mumbled to himself still trying to get his heart started up again and collect his nerves. He realized this is why Minato had stopped Kakashi earlier. The Konoha shinobi must have been hiding in the nearby trees ready to strike he thought sitting back on his butt and taking a deep breath.

"Escort him back to his country." Kakashi looked up at him confused as Minato gave his orders to the Anbu then leaned in closer to the mans ear and lowering his voice to a threatening level "Deliver this message. If any of your people come near Moiya or my village again I will kill you." "But she's a monster!" the ninja growled back. Minato tightened his grip on the kunai, pressing down a little harder.

"Don't make me regret letting you live." he hissed shoving the man into the waiting Anbu. "What about my men?" he glared at Minato. "They passed into Fire Country with the intention of attacking and killing members of my team. Not to mention kidnap a member of my village. They'll be introduced to Konoha justice."

Walking past him, Minato returned to Moiya's side, pulling the glaring Kakashi by the back of his shirt along with him. The med-nin were already lifting Moiya up off the ground and preparing to head back to Konoha "We need to get her back quickly. She's lost a lot of blood already." the med-nin explained as Minato approached. Nomaku stood staring down at her unconscious form as they passed. He wanted to reach out and push the hair away from her face.

"Jentsu."

"Yes Namikaze-sama."

"Take these men and find them a room at the prison. Something without a view." he added sarcastically "If they try anything...kill them." he glared at the passing shinobi "Also, Nomaku needs an escort to his village." Minato smiled at the old man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll send word when she wakes?" Nomaku asked bowing to the young Hokage in respect. "Of coarse." Minato's voice was the usual soft comforting tone again, although there was the hint of exhaustion as he spoke.

Kakashi turned to watch the enemy shinobi being escorted back to Konoha, the same cold look in his eye as he glared at them. "Kakashi." he turned to look up at Minato standing behind him. "The mission was a success." he smiled crouching down in front of the silver haired shinobi "But I really think we should head up to the hospital and have your shoulder looked at." Kakashi looked down at his shoulder. He hadn't noticed that it had been bleeding the entire time as a drop of blood hit the dirt next to his feet.

Placing a hand over the wound he winced slightly at the pain and turned towards the village with Minato by his side "Did you mean what you said?" he asked looking up at the tall blonde shinobi "About Moiya?" Minato looked down at him, a serious expression on his face then smiled "Of coarse I did. Why? Don't I look like a fatherly type?" he smiled childishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Minato sat twiddling his thumbs, staring at the floor, elbows on his knees. "Sensei?" he looked up to see Rin "I heard that Kakashi was injured during your mission. Is he ok?"Smiling he sat up and leaned back against the wall as she sat down next to him "Yes. He's going to be fine. Would you believe he injured the same shoulder again?" He placed a hand over hers and squeezed lightly to reassure her when he saw his teasing didn't seem to have any affect on her.

"Really. He's fine. How is training going? Have you learned any new cool medical jutsu's? Like head transplants?" Rin looked up and gave him one of her warmest smiles "Training is going very well. My new sensei says Im the best in our group. We just got back from a mission ourselves. It went well." she turned her eyes to the ground and her smile faltered.

"I heard. Your sensei said you're the most talented kunoichi she has seen in years. For your age." he added winking at her." as she looked back up at him "I was thinking about borrowing you for our next mission." Rin's eyes brightened and her smile grew. After Obito's death she had been sent to a new sensei for additional training as a medical ninja and she hadn't seen Minato or Kakashi much since that mission. She was missing them both. "I've seen Kakashi at the memorial stone early in the morning. He seems to like that time best." she said softly her smile fading again.

For some reason sitting and talking to her old sensei was awkward. "Yes. I know. He's been there every morning. In fact...he seems to have adopted some of Obito's bad habits." he watched Rin flinch slightly hearing Obito's name but continued to smile as he leaned his head back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rin stared at him curiously as he continued "He has been late to meetings and makes excuses for his tardiness frequently these days." "Rin?" a voice called down the hall making them both look up "Where have you been?" the woman crossed her arms and glared at her "You haven't finished your training for the day." she scolded then looked past her at Minato "Hogake-sama. Im sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." she stammered, embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him right away.

"Its fine. Rin and I were just catching up." he smiled at Rin who jumped up off the bench like it was on fire "Ill let you know when he can have visitors." "Yes sensei...I mean Hokage-sama." she bowed and hurried back up the hall past her sensei. "I didn't realize her friend was here, is Kakashi ok?" the shinobi asked watching Rin disappear through the doors before turning back to Minato.

"Yes, he will be fine." he sighed "Im assigning Rin to my next mission." he added and stood placing his hands into his pockets "Ill send over the request later today. I haven't been in the office yet." he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "Of coarse." the shinobi bowed and turned, walking back through the doors.

"Namikaze-sama?" a voice came from the doorway behind him. It was the medical specialist. Sandaime sat at the desk puffing away on his pipe as he looked up. Minato turning his gaze from his view of Konoha. He had been staring out of the window for some time. It had taken longer than expected to hear about Kakashi and Moiya's condition.

"Kakashi's shoulder is of coarse healed, although his wound was more severe than we originally thought. He'll need to rest for a couple of days before he starts using his arm again. They've moved him into a room. You can see him now." "And Moiya?" Minato asked, his eyes closed as he turned back to the window. His hair was more ruffled than usual and his vest laid over the back of the couch next to him, it was obvious he hadn't slept yet as he waited patiently for news.

"She's in stable condition but lost a lot of blood. We cleaned and bandaged the wound although we didn't close it completely. Once we are sure there isn't any infection then we can finish healing her. We're giving her fluids and antibiotics and she is resting now." he bowed "Kakashi requested that we place her in the same room so you can visit her there once we move her." Minato nodded and grinned "Kakashi requested?" "He was a little groggy but he said something about keeping his word." the med nin added then turned to leave.

Minato flashed back to when they had walked up through the streets of Konoha to the hospital.

"_Sensei." Kakashi had stopped "You have my word as a shinobi. Ill protect her. I wont let anything happen to her." he was looking back towards the gates as if imagining the shinobi's face, hearing his words 'She is nothing to your people. No one wants her.' He was angry for what the man had said. No one should be treated as an object to be used like that he thought shaking his head angrily. He also thought about what Minato had said 'I want her.' his words replaying in his head. Minato stopped a few steps ahead and sighed "I know you will Kakashi."_

Sandaime was watching him, but said nothing. He had already said enough on the matter of his successor taking in a child he had only just met he decided and proceeded to finish his work quietly as Minato grabbed his vest and left the room silently, heading to the hospital. Kakashi was sound asleep when he walked into the dimmed room, not even flinching as the door clicked shut.

He grinned as he looked down at his student, pulling up a chair between the two beds 'He must really be out of it if he didn't even sense me come in.' he thought as he sat down. An hour later, unable to fight his exhaustion, he slowly drifted in and out of unconsciousness. When he shifted in his chair he would look over at Kakashi and then at the empty bed as if Moiya would suddenly appear before closing his eyes again.

Several times the nurse came in to check on Kakashi, but after a few hours Minato and Kakashi both woke when they heard the door open. It was the med nins with Moiya. They moved her carefully into the room and placed her on the empty bed as Minato stood at the foot of Kakashi's bed watching her. The sun was just beginning to rise and a dull twilight was shining through the window on her face, reminding Kakashi of that night under the stars when the last thing he saw was Moiya's face in the moonlight.

When the med nins left Minato followed and Kakashi heard voices outside the closed door as he slid of the bed against the table. He hadn't been aware of how weak he was until his feet hit the floor and his legs nearly buckled under him. He moved over and stood next to Moiya's bed staring down at her face as a hand fell on his shoulder "You should be resting Kakashi. Your wound wasn't as light as we first thought."

Kakashi swayed slightly as Minato steadied him and then forced him back to his own bed "You cant keep your word if your bleeding all over the nice clean floor, passed out cold because your too stubborn." he smiled as Kakashi climbed back up into the bed. Minato sat back down in the chair, sliding down and leaning back to get comfortable again before taking one last look at Kakashi and then Moiya.

He really had gotten himself into something with her he thought taking a deep breath. 'Im a shinobi, single, a Hokage responsible for an entire village and I just claimed a child I know little about as my own as if I don't have enough to worry about. Sandaime may be right. I am a baka.' he thought closing his eyes. Within minutes all three were sound asleep, the sun finally rising up over the horizon.


	6. Part 1: A Secret Revealed Ch 6

**Author's Notes:** I didnt change anythng except Yondaime's name in this chapter because the paragraphs looked about right so I didnt want to touch them. Although I did correct a few spots where Yondaime is being addressed, instead of Minato, I changed it to Minato-sensei etc as appropriate for who was speaking. But I might have missed some spots. So please forgive me for being to impatient to hunt any oop's down and fix them.

**

* * *

**

A Precious Gift 

**Part 1: A Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 6**

Minato leaned against the door frame and smiled, watching Kakashi as he sat on his bed trying to meditate. The funny thing was that the boys head kept turning slightly and his eye would open snatching a glance over at Moiya. He had to know he was watching him Minato thought shaking his head as he walked over and set the bowl of ramen on the table between the beds. He stepped up next to Moiya's bed and touched her cheek gently. She hadn't woken yet and although the med-nins had assured him it was normal considering her condition when she was brought in he couldn't help but worry.

"Ramen again? I thought you were going to sneak in something better this time?" Kakashi asked glaring at the bowl in his lap before taking a mouthful of the steaming noodles. Minato turned, eyebrow raised in annoyance at the unappreciative jonin. "Is that the thanks I get for even bothering?" he sighed and sat on the end of Kakashi's bed watching the small girl "I have to leave on the mission this afternoon so I wont be able to bring you anything for a few days." Kakashi looked up at him, noodles hanging from his mouth then slurped them up swallowing them whole before choking out "This afternoon?"

Minato nodded and stood up, walking around to the door as he heard the click of the bowl on the table "Before you try to get out of bed..." Kakashi stopped with one foot inches from the floor "I have already chosen a replacement for you. Missions cant wait for injured shinobi. Your staying here. And before you begin arguing..." Kakashi sat frozen with his mouth open staring at Minato "Your in no condition to be running around the countryside." he glanced over at the young shinobi who was glaring at him now as he snapped his mouth shut.

"Besides..." he smiled "Moiya will need a familiar face to wake up to." he watched as Kakashi looked over at the girl then closing his eyes he nodded "Yes sensei." Kakashi silently scolded himself as he rubbed his shoulder. Another mistake and another injury. And now he had to sit out a mission. Minato watched him for a moment before stepping out into the hall, closing the door. Climbing down and walking over to the window, Kakashi stared out at the hospital grounds.

It had been seven months since Obito had died. And now he was here again. The same shoulder, a different injury, but both the result of his incompetence. If he hadn't gotten hurt then, Obito would still be alive he thought angrily. He was a sorry excuse for a shinobi. "Kakashi?" he stiffened at the soft voice behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Rin. It wasn't a surprise she had come to see him, but he had hoped she wouldn't bother. They hadn't spoken since the funeral.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed." she told him taking a step towards him. She stopped when Kakashi turned and glared at her before closing his eyes and looking back down at Minato as he headed up the walkway to the street below. Rin stared down at her hands. Seeing the sharingan only reminded her of what she had done. She knew Kakashi had shown it to her intentionally. He had done everything he could to break off their friendship. To push her away she thought balling her hands into fists.

"Minato-sensei requested that I go on a mission with his team. I leave in a few hours. I just wanted to see you before I left." she squared her shoulders and dropped her hands to her sides lifting her head to look at Kakashi as he jerked his head around "He's taking you?" Rin was sure she saw a flash of concern on his face but he looked away too quickly when he heard Moiya shift in her bed. She looked over at the girl that had his full attention now. "That's the girl you and sensei brought back on your last mission?" she asked moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

Kakashi glanced at Rin then turned defiantly back to the window when Moiya showed no further signs of waking. Rin was leaving on a mission and he wouldn't be there to look after her for Obito. He knew Sensei wouldn't let anything happen to her. But missions didn't always go as planned. Things went wrong, shinobi got hurt, even died. He was living proof he thought turning his head just enough to see Rin in his peripheral.

'She's pretty.' Rin thought to herself. Kakashi watched them both from the corner of his eye rubbing unconsciously at the dull ache in his shoulder. He turned his gaze back to the window, not really looking at anything in particular as he sensed Rin approaching him. He flinched as she laid a hand on his shoulder "I can ease the pain for you. But you should..." Kakashi pulled away "Im fine Rin. I don't need your help." he snapped turning to glare at her "Stop wasting your time with me. I told you Im not worth it." he added in a lower voice when he saw the look on her face. Full of pain and need.

Rin's hands trembled, she was fighting back the tears as she remembered what he had told her the day Obito had died "_I am a worthless piece of trash who once left you in the lurch._" "You're a jerk Kakashi." Kakashi frowned and pushed past her walking over to his bed "You didn't kill Obito. He didn't die because of you. And your not the only one who misses him or regrets the mistakes they made." Rin yelled angrily before storming out of the room. Kakashi climbed up onto the bed and laid back staring up at the ceiling 'What does she mean mistakes? She didn't make any mistakes. She wasn't the reason their team mate lay at the bottom of a pile of boulders.' he thought angrily.

He couldn't tell Rin to be careful or come back safe. He couldn't offer her any form of comfort. He did blame himself and he would keep her at a distance if only to protect her from himself. At the very least to keep from being a constant reminder of what they both had lost that day. He knew she saw Obito in his face when she looked at him now. His sharingan would always be his reminder of the first mission he had led that had gotten his friend killed. And yes, now he could call Obito his friend. He only realized it much too late. Obito was his only friend. Ever.

But just like his fathers death, he blamed himself. Once again he wasn't good enough to keep the precious people in his life from leaving him behind. He wondered how long it would be before Minato-sensei or Rin left him behind too. And although he couldn't push his sensei away, not that he hadn't tried, he could distance himself from the kunoichi whom his friend had cared so much about. Kakashi rolled his head to the side and gazed at the small blonde in the next bed. It would be easy to keep her away too he thought.

She was already closed off from everyone. But the instant he thought about keeping Moiya away, being cold to her like he had been with Rin, he felt a sudden and painful sensation in his chest. If he was honest with himself he didn't want to push her away. There was something about her he didn't understand that made him want to know her. Kakashi rolled over facing the wall frustrated by everything. Mostly that he couldn't shut down his mind and stop thinking. That was something he was positive he would have to figure out how to do. Preferably before he lost his mind.

A few days later Kakashi sat on his bed, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the med-nin at the foot of his bed. The med-nin glared back mimicking the young jonin with his arms folded over his chest. Kakashi had been forced to stay longer due to the fact he refused to stay in bed and rest. Having been caught at the training grounds two days in a row and then at the Hokage's office asking about Minato's team. They still hadn't returned from the mission and Kakashi was getting restless in his white walled prison.

Moiya, who had finally woken the day before, watched the standoff between the two shinobi, jumping slightly when the door opened unexpectedly. "I've heard you have been giving the med-nins a hard time." Minato grinned walking through the door followed by another med-nin. Kakashi sat up and stared at his sensei "Your back. Now you can tell them Im fine and they can let me go." Kakashi glared at the med-nin who had been momentarily distracted by the appearance of the shinobi.

Minato ignored his young students comments and glanced over at Moiya who looked away quickly. She remembered very clearly when he had bandaged her hands and how she had held onto him so tightly when they were running away from the enemy. But she hadn't expected to see him again so soon, even though she may have hoped she would. "And you." Minato smiled and walked over to stand next to her bed as she turned to look up at him "You look much better than the last time I saw you."

The med-nin that had followed him in grabbed her hand, Moiya instantly jerked away from his touch and glared. Since she had woken the day before not knowing where she was she had been suspicious of everyone except Kakashi whom she did remember and somewhat trusted. The only reason she was still there and not fighting to run away was because he had reassured her it was safe. If she had been speaking to anyone she would have told him what a hypocrite he was. Because he himself had escaped three times already according to the argument she had overheard between himself and the glaring med-nin at the foot of his bed. Minato pulled the chair over to the side of her bed and sat down "Ill make a deal with you."

Moiya turned to look at him keeping her hands tucked under the blankets edge. "If he hurts you...Ill tape him to the wall and let you throw shuriken at him." Minato smiled, his hand had slowly inched over to her arms and pulled one out from under the blanket as she considered his words then looked up at the med-nin who scowled at the young Hokage. Hesitantly she held out her hand for him to inspect as Minato gently pulled her other hand out and held it in his own. "Now. What do you think we should do to Kakashi over there for sneaking out and upsetting the staff?"

Kakashi immediately turned his back towards them glaring at he wall instead of the evil med-nin. He hadn't even gotten the chance to ask how the mission went or if Rin was ok. He assumed she was fine. If she had been hurt he knew that Minato knew he would want to know right away he thought picking at the little furry balls on his blanket. But as soon as they were finished with Moiya he would insist on being released. Minato could make them, he was Hokage for kami's sake he thought turning to look up at the med-nin who was acting like a watchdog over him and still glaring. Kakashi had the overwhelming urge to stick his tongue out at him but quickly suppressed the childish idea. Sometimes being a talented shinobi trapped in a boys body was the most frustrating situation. The older shinobi tended to look down on him and underestimate his abilities. And when he did prove himself to his comrades they would say he was being arrogant. He couldn't win no matter what he did he sighed.

The med-nin turned Moiya's hands over in his one at a time inspecting the previously damaged tissues. They had healed well he thought grinning "Are you sure your not part med-nin as well Minato-sama?" he smiled "Because her hands look perfect now. Of coarse she'll need to work on getting her strength back. She can use this." he reached into his pocket and produced a small rubber ball "All you do is squeeze it like this over and over again until you cant squeeze it anymore." he demonstrated quickly then tossed the ball into her lap.

Moiya pulled her hand away from Minato's and picked up the ball, giving it a squeeze wincing at the pain that shot up her arm. "Your left arm may take a little longer." the med-nin looked over at Minato "The muscles were cut clean through right down to the bone." Minato nodded his understanding then leaned back in his chair "Kakashi, the waves of murderous intent coming off you right now are not helping my mood one bit." he rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder then back at the 'watchdog', grinning as both med-nins left the room.

Minato looked up to see the silver haired boy staring at him intently "What?" "The mission. How did it go?" Minato smiled "Missed me that much huh?" Kakashi frowned "No." he mumbled glancing at Moiya then back at Minato "Did Rin...is she..." "She's fine and did well. She's becoming an excellent med-nin. She mentioned that she came to see you before we left." Minato watched Kakashi for any reaction, but Kakashi didn't feel the need to elaborate on what happened between them that day it seemed. Moiya watched them both still not saying anything as she tried squeezing the ball again with her right hand instead.

When they all heard the familiar sound of a hungry stomach Minato laughed out loud, Moiya blushed and clutched her stomach trying to will away the noise, and Kakashi did his best to maintain a straight face. Hearing the tall blonde laugh so openly made Moiya want to smile, although she continued to fight the urge because she was more embarrassed than entertained at the moment. "Sounds like your appetite has returned." Minato smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth "I suppose I could smuggle something in for you two. Especially since Kakashi isn't going anywhere today."

"What? But you can tell them to let me go! They have to listen to you!" Minato stood and stared down at his student with a raised brow "You shouldn't have tried to sneak out. What happened to the shinobi I used to know? The one who did everything by the book? Now look at you. Sneaking out of hospitals." Minato smirked sarcastically as Kakashi crossed his arms indignantly glaring at nothing in particular. He couldn't help himself, he loved teasing his students he thought ruffling Kakashi's already untidy hair "Ill be back." he winked at Moiya and turned to head out the door.

An hour later, Moiya frowned down at the orange she had been trying to peel for the last ten minutes. She couldn't grip it tight enough to hold on to it and it hurt to dig her fingers into the skin to pull it away. She had already refused the help Minato had offered and felt stupid knowing she would have to ask eventually. But the little girl who had done everything on her own for so long refused to admit she needed help peeling a stupid orange. She growled in frustration and raised her hand to chuck the orange across the room when a hand snatched it away from her.

Minato ignored her scowling at him as he peeled the orange "Rin will be assigned to a new team." he continued trying to get Kakashi to talk about his ex-team mate "Her experience as a med-nin will make a difference on the front lines." Kakashi didn't look up from his bowl but the blonde didn't miss the way his hand tightened over his chopsticks. Moiya took the orange pieces from Minato stuffing one into her mouth as she looked towards the window. She didn't want to be caught staring at the silver haired boy again. "Your welcome." she heard Minato and turned back, mouth full of orange.

"Its what people say to one another when they do something nice. Usually in response to 'Thank you.'" he smirked. "She hasn't said anything since she woke up yesterday." Moiya glared at Kakashi trying to swallowing the large chunk of orange. 'What did he know?' she thought angrily. "And here I thought we had moved past the silent treatment." Minato sighed. "Girls are a pain." Kakashi murmured then jerked his head up glaring when he felt a piece of orange hit him in the head. Moiya glared back and stuffed another piece into her mouth before turning away again. Kakashi twitched. How dare she throw food at him?

The longer he sat there listening to Minato talk about Rin and being pelted with food from his silent room mate, the more irritated he became. He couldn't stand being cooped up like this when he felt fine and he couldn't stand sitting there one more second with two people who insisted on driving him insane. Shoving his empty bowl aside he jumped off the bed in a final decision to not put up with being held hostage one more minute. He was a jonin after all he thought angrily.

Minato and Moiya just stared slightly surprised by his sudden outburst when the door flew open and a rather angry looking med-nin poked her head in "GET BACK IN BED KAKASHI!" Minato choked on his rice and a surprised Kakashi's foot caught in the blanket hanging off the bed which sent him face first onto the floor. Kakashi groaned, more embarrassed than anything as Moiya bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, squeaking instead. Kakashi looked up at her "What are you staring at?" he hissed trying to de-tangle himself from the offending bedding.

Moiya was on her feet standing on the bed as she yelled "She was right. You are a jerk!" Kakashi jumped up complete shock written all over his face "You were listening?" "Only because she woke me up yelling at you!" Moiya screamed back over Minato's shoulder as he stood between them "So you only speak when your upset?" Moiya, taken back by the change of subject, looked up at Minato's smiling face then plopped back down onto the bed angry at herself for letting her guard down so easily.


	7. Part 1: A Secret Revealed Ch 7

**Author's Notes: **I often wonder if anyone reads these notes...oh well. Im trying to update several chapters here that should have been added a long time ago. Im actually straying from the rough draft in this chapter. I try to reread it, rewrite it better but keeping with the original story. This chapter was all original. Yay! I liked it. I found before I had rushed Moiya's feelings and acceptance of Yondaime too fast to be realistic. In my opinion at least. Oh yes...Yondaime...still haven't got a name for him. See Arashi again and again. But I just cant bring myself to use it. Any suggestions please feel free to mention when you review and please review. What else? Grammar and punctuation...I hate doing that part. It hurts my head and distracts from my creativity. But my mom offered to do that part for me. I just haven't gotten around to having her read before I post. Too impatient. Enjoy the chappy!

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Moiya sat with her chin on her arms staring out the window as the sun came up over the rooftops. She had tossed and turned all night having bad dreams again. They were the same dreams that always haunted her, ever since she was very small. She could remember waking in the middle of the night crying for her mom. But she never came. No one did. Not even her father. Moiya wondered why she always cried for her mom since she had never met her. She knew why she didn't cry for her father. He wasn't a father. He was a monster. The one in her dreams.

Moiya turned, hearing the door open, and stared at Minato who stood in the doorway "Your up early." he smiled. She wanted to smile back. She really did. There was something about him that she liked. This tall man who had saved her from that horrible place. He was warm and comforting and he had a funny smile sometimes that made her want to smile along with him. But she couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone. Reminding herself of this over and over again Moiya turned back to the window determined not to smile and not to get close to him or anyone no matter how much she might like them.

She remembered liking someone a long time ago. A little girl her age with brown eyes. But all she could remember was the girls smile when she played with the other kids. And then one day she had come up to Moiya and took her hand, gently dragging her out to the group of kids wanting her to play with them. Her father had stopped her of coarse, angrily jerking her back into the house and slamming the door. A year later the same girl had thrown a rock at her head making her throw up. She didn't try to play with the other kids after that day. And she didn't let herself like anyone either.

Minato sighed and looked over at Kakashi who was pretending to sleep "You can leave now Kakashi. I spoke to the med-nins." Kakashi sat up and hopped off the bed pulling out his clothes from the wardrobe on the far wall. Minato shook his head and walked over to stand next to Moiya who slid away from him without picking up her head from her arms. "I brought you something sweet and some hot tea. I thought we could go sit outside in the fresh air." Moiya didn't move or react in any way that would show she was listening. She had decided it was better this way. If she wasn't nice to him he wouldn't like her and then he'd leave her alone and she wouldn't like him anymore. The problem with her plan was she didn't really believe that he liked her, no one did.

Kakashi stopped at the door and watched them for a few minutes then left. He wasn't sticking around for another one of her outbursts and it was obvious to him she didn't like him very much.

Now that she was feeling better he realized she wasn't the frightened mouse who had needed rescuing anymore. She was a volcano waiting to erupt and he didn't want to be around when it happened. That was sensei's job he smirked running straight to the training grounds. He had some pent up energy to vent on some unsuspecting posts. Besides, if she was going to be living with his sensei, he'd get to see her blow up any time. Why waste a perfectly nice day just to see it sooner rather than later?

When it was obvious after fifteen minutes that the man wasn't going to leave her alone Moiya regarded him from the corner of her eye before standing up and facing him "Why are you nice to me? No one's ever nice unless they want something. And no one has ever been nice to me even if they did want something. They just take it like those men did when they took me from my village. So what do you want?"

Minato leaned against the wall next to the window watching her as she spoke. 'Definitely not the same little girl who had cried and clung to him before.' he thought as he stared into her bright green eyes which were currently filled with a mixture of emotions. None of which appeared to be the anger she was pretending to have towards him.

Minato wasn't fooled by her sudden desire to verbally try to push him away or by the false anger or even the cold hard exterior she seemed to have developed over night. In fact she reminded him of someone with wild silver hair he thought keeping a straight face as he spoke "So you think the only reason you're here is because I want something from you? What could I possibly want from an eight year old?" he said sarcastically and took one of the dango's out of the bag, stuffing it into his mouth still watching her. Moiya glanced down at the bag and then back up into his eyes defiantly "Im ten." she said angrily glaring at him. He grinned, if she wasn't angry before she was now.

Happily chewing his dango, he looked out the window "It's a beautiful morning don't you think?" he commented before turning and walking out the door. Moiya glared at his retreating back. He not only insulted her by assuming she was younger than she actually was, he was also eating the dango's he claimed he had brought for her!

After a moments hesitation, and a stomach growl to remind her she hadn't eaten yet, she ran after him. Minato ignored her walking quickly along side him as he headed up the hall, down the stairs, through the doors and out into the bright morning sun. Even then he didn't stop as he walked up along the path and over to a bench.

Stopping and closing her eyes Moiya did finally smile. Who couldn't on a day like this? The sun on her face felt wonderful. It was bright and warm and inviting her to soak up as much of it as she could. There was a light cool breeze blowing. Birds were singing noisily in the nearby trees. She could smell the early morning rain in the grass and for a brief moment thought about running through it with her bare feet.

She hadn't been able to fully appreciate being outside for the first time in weeks on their trip to Konoha because she had been sick and slept through most of it. And then she had spent several days inside a hospital room after that. To be standing in the fresh air and sun really did make her feel like the child she was suppose to be. It was a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time. And it almost made her forget she was suppose to be angry at a certain person she thought opening her eyes and scanning the grounds for Minato.

He was already sitting on a bench watching several birds splash around in a puddle nearby and completely ignoring her. 'Isn't that what I wanted?' she thought glaring at the back of his head. 'It was. Until he actually started doing it.' Moiya clutched her stomach when it protested again and then taking a deep breath she walked over and looked down at the bag sitting next to him. "Sometimes I think I want to be a bird more than a person." Moiya looked over at the playful feather bound sparrows ruffling themselves up and dipping down into the water over and over again. 'He wants to be a bird?' she wondered. "They have a very simple life don't you think? Eating, resting, playing, bathing, flying, mating. Simple." he smiled at her.

Moiya sat down on the bench as far away from him as she could while still watching the birds. He was right, they did have a simpler life than she did at least. She didn't know about other kids. She never had any friends growing up so she didn't know any kids personally to compare. But from what she saw in her village, she thought maybe they did have a simpler life. They at least appeared happier than she ever had been. Or could be.

Suddenly she wondered if Konoha had kids other than Kakashi and if they were happy and had simple lives. She didn't think Kakashi counted since he was a shinobi and he didn't seem all that happy now that she thought about it. Minato could see her eyebrows knit together slightly as if she was considering his words then looked away when she turned to look at the bag on the bench

Grinning, he gently pushed it towards her "The tea's on the bottom." Moiya looked up at him then at the bag before finally picking it up and quickly stuffing a dango into her mouth, then digging down to the bottom where she found the plastic cup. "You were right." she froze trying to get the lid off and stiffened at his comment not sure of what to think. Was he going to continue the conversation she had started in the room? Answer the question she had asked?

She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer anymore. What if she was right about him being like the others? She didn't say it before because she thought she was right. She didn't want to be right. She could feel the growing panic inside as she slowly removed the lid from her tea. "I do want something from you." Moiya felt her lip tremble slightly and the ache in her chest was almost too much. She nearly dropped her cup. She didn't want to be right she thought again.

"Eventfully, answers to questions I have about you and where you came from. But for now, the only thing I want from you is to know what your favorite color is." Moiya had closed her eyes waiting for him to ask about her kekkai genkai, about her family, anything other than the strange question she just heard. Frowning, she turned her head to look at him. Minato wanted to laugh at the confused look on her face "Like green or pink. You know, colors." Moiya still looked confused and he could barely keep a straight face as he did his best to return the look.

"What? Was there something wrong with my question? Or were you perhaps expecting me to ask something else?" He noticed the tension in her posture had relaxed from the 'fight or flight' emotions she was having only moments ago as she continued to study his face. Her eyes wandering over his eyes, his mouth, his hair and back up to his eyes again as if trying to discern if he was being serious or not before he saw the pain and she looked away again.

"I don't have a favorite color. I don't have a favorite anything." she told him finally, this time she couldn't keep the pain from her voice. 'Why was he being so nice?' she thought angrily staring at the birds but not really seeing them. He was confusing her. Making her think she could actually trust him. That she could like him. But couldn't he see? She couldn't do any of those things. But she could feel it. She was starting to doubt herself.

He was doing it on purpose, making her doubt herself. 'That's what they do!' her mind shouted as she gripped her cup so tightly it nearly cracked. Her hands shaking from the emotions threatening to burst through her carefully built wall. Minato watched her for a long time as she struggled with whatever thoughts and emotions were trapped inside. He wished he could read minds, at least then he would know what she was thinking. All he could do was guess, like he always had, and trust his instincts.

Moiya nearly jumped off the bench when she felt his hand take hers and hold it gently but firmly as he spoke "I don't know what you've been through in your life so far Moiya. Maybe some day you'll trust me enough to tell me."Minato chose his words carefully, he could see she was doing her best to hide herself from him and not run away "But I promise you. Here. In Konoha. Your surrounded by good people who would never intentionally hurt you."

Moiya squeezed her eyes shut tight trying to keep the tears from welling up and spilling over. She had decided that when she had cried before back in the cave, it was only because she had been weak with sickness. There was no excuse now for why she felt the overwhelming need to curl into a ball cry like a baby. She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow it. Allow him to see her cry. It would only give him something to use against her, like her father had all those years. Crying was a weakness and she was already weak for liking him, for wanting him to like her.

She hadn't let herself cry since the first night after the men came and took her away. It was that night she had realized there was no hope. The rest of the world was just like the villagers where she grew up. And everything her father had ever said to her was true. She was only good for one thing. She had known for a long time there wasn't any point in hoping for anything different than what she had. But that night, what little hope she had managed to hold onto finally shattered. And she had cried, all night, until there were no more tears left.

So why was she sitting her so close to tears again? So close to hugging a man she didn't even know? Because he promised her something she had never had before? 'Promises were made to be broken.' her father had told her. When a lady who worked for their family had disappeared after she had been nice to Moiya and promised her that she would take her away from him so he couldn't hurt her anymore.

Minato waited for as long as he felt he needed to. But he could no longer sit and watch as a single tear slipped down Moiya's cheek. Then another. And another. Tightening his grip on her hand he closed the empty space between them and pulled her into his lap. He had expected her to fight him as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, his chin resting on top of her head. But to his surprise she suddenly twisted around and was hugging him back with all the strength she had in her skinny arms, sobbing into his shoulder as he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her again.

Whatever wall she had been keeping up between them this whole time was gone and all that was left of the defiant child that had so coldly asked him what he wanted from her was a shattered little girl who desperately clung to him. He knew this was just one small step. She would probably put her wall back up once she realized she had let her guard down as soon as she stopped crying. But he would worry about that when the time came. And again he would find a way to break through to her until the day came when there wasn't anything left of that wall. He was a patient man after all.

Sandaime took a long drag from his pipe and slowly let the smoke billow away in the breeze as he watched the young jonin and the little girl he had claimed. He had been the voice of reason when they had first returned to Konoha. Tried to convince the young man that it was a mistake to make such a huge decision based on what little he knew of the girl or her past.

Although, even as he argued with him, he had known the moment Minato declared Moiya to be his child there was no changing his mind. It was the man that he was and the reason he had chosen him to be the Fourth Hokage. Of all the shinobi, he was the strongest, and of all of Konoha, he had a will of fire like no other. His love for his village and its people is what made him strong. 'It is also what made him the best choice.' he thought sucking on his pipe again. 'As Hokage and a father for this child.'


	8. Part 1: A Secret Revealed Ch 8

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay in updating. I wanted to move away from the sadness of last chapter. So this one has more humor and some of you have mentioned enjoying the dynamics between the characters so I tried to make sure I didnt stray from what I have been doing. I wanted to make this one longer than it is but I came to a spot in the end that I hadn't planned originally but love more than my original idea so I thought it best to stop where I was. Also I attempted to make this easier to read. Some people have mentioned the paragraphs being too long or close together so I broke this one up more. Please let me know what you think about having smaller paragraphs and such. If you have any concerns or questions about the characters please feel free to ask. So long as my answers don't give anything away I will answer honestly and hopefully clear up anything that might not be explained well enough in the story. ENJOY!!!

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 8**

To say she was disappointed was an understatement. The day before hadn't gone the way she had planned. Instead of pushing Minato away she had let her guard down for him again. Said things she shouldn't have said. She had even cried she thought angrily. Not to mention, let him hug her. And to make matters worse, she had hugged him back.

By the end of the day she had even been hoping to leave the hospital and go somewhere other than the clean white room with the funny smell. Although where, she didn't know. 'Anywhere.' she thought to herself squeezing the little rubber ball the med-nin had given her. Her face screwed up in concentration as she focused on the action and not the pain it caused. Her hands were her only defense, she had to keep them strong just in case _he_ came looking for her.

Minato raised his hand to knock on the open door as he peeked in at Moiya sitting on the bed. The look on her face caused him to pause and watch her for a moment. If he had to guess, he would imagine that she was remembering something painful. Her bright green eyes seemed dulled and unfocused as she squeezed the ball in her hand again and again until she suddenly stopped. Simply staring down at her hand.

It pained him to see her like this. 'No child should ever be forced to carry so much pain.' he thought taking a slow deep breath and replacing the grim sad look with his famous child-like grin. "You shouldn't frown so much. Your face will get stuck like that." he teased walking over to stand next to the bed.

When she didn't react, he set the bag he had been carrying on the end of the bed. "Moiya?" he said softly, watching her face then glancing down at her small hand, white knuckled and shaking slightly. He watched, mesmerized by the flames that slowly engulf the ball as the rubber began to melt. Moiya felt it instantly and snapped out of her dark memories, crying out in pain.

Minato quickly grabbed her wrist and flicked the ball out her hand. Then grabbing the pitcher off the small table, he dipped her hand into the cool water and held it there. "Im sorry!" she cried out in near panic as she tried to pull away. Minato looked up at her confused by her reaction but not easing up on his grip as held her hand firmly submerged in the water.

He knew by the look on her face that she was more likely reacting to a memory and not to him as she went from frightened to angry, and maybe a little embarrassed. Her cheeks slightly flushed pink as she looked away. "Sorry for what?" he smiled and looked down at the melted ball on the floor "Im sure the ball deserved it. But you should be more careful." he continued pulling her hand out of the pitcher to inspect the damage.

Moiya stopped trying to pull away, but she had the same guarded look from before and didn't see the humor in what he was saying he noticed as he ran his fingers over the pink skin. Again, he could only imagine what had happened during her short life to make her react to him the way she did.

He was right he thought to himself. The wall was back up and he would have to work hard to tear it down again. When he didn't find any serious burns on her hand he leaned over and kissed her palm gently and then smiled at her confused expression. The anger and embarrassment suddenly gone. "All better." he chirped, letting go of her hand and reaching behind him for the bag. Moiya continued to stare at him, rubbing her hand as if trying to wipe away the kiss.

Her brow knitted together as she considered the man sitting in front of her. She was still torn between liking him, trusting him, hating him and wanting to run away from him every chance she got. All of these confusing emotions made her head hurt.

But the moment he set the bag in front of her and opened it she found a new emotion to add to the ones already crowding her thoughts.

Curiosity.

"I bought these so you wouldn't have to go home wearing a gown or your old clothes. Which you couldn't wear anyways because I tossed them in the garbage the first chance I got."

Confusion again.

"Home?" she whispered looking up into his bright blue eyes.

Then terror.

Minato frowned at the look on her face, like she was a deer about to bolt away from the hungry predator. And then it hit him, she thought he meant home, to her village. He grinned "You said you didn't have a favorite color so I chose one for you. Green. Like your eyes. Except not too bright so you wont go blind staring at your bedroom walls."

Confusion again.

"Didn't I tell you? Your coming home with me. Unless there is somewhere else you have to go when they release you today?"

The sudden relief Moiya felt couldn't be explained if anyone had asked her to describe it to them. All she could do was throw her arms around his neck and hold on. Minato was yet again surprised by her reaction. Twice in two days. He apparently had a lot to learn about girls he thought, gently wrapping his arms around Moiya.

Her mind was screaming at her that she shouldn't let herself hug him or like him or need him like she did. But knowing she wasn't going back to that horrid village was enough to keep her arms locked tightly around his neck for at least a few more minutes before she finally released him and sat back looking everywhere but at him.

Minato took this as his cue to leave and let her get changed "Ill be back when your ready. I have to sign a few things before I can take you out of here." he smiled and shut the door behind him. Moiya looked up when she heard the door click and hesitantly opened the bag. She was sure the blonde man was crazy when she held up the dress and made a face of disgust at all the pink in the fabric. 'At least it doesn't have flowers on it.' she thought tossing it aside and digging down to the other items. "You've got to be kidding me!" she yelled and chucked the girly shoes at the door.

The next item made her stop, staring wide eyed at the package of white stockings. An image of herself wearing them and the dress with the shoes flashed through her mind and she threw the stockings at the door as well. "What kind of girl does he think I am!" she growled climbing off the bed and grabbing the dress.

Twenty minutes later she was staring up at Minato, her arms crossed over her chest and a look that could have set him on fire if she could will her kekkai genkai to work that way "I think it looks nice. Although I should have rethought the color. Maybe pink really isn't you." "You think?!" she bit back still sending him a death glare.

Minato was doing his best not to smile or laugh in any way that would lead her to believe he thought she looked silly. Because he didn't. He honestly thought she looked beautiful and for once like a ten year old girl. He didn't dare ask where the stockings were. 'She might actually set me on fire if I did.' he thought staring back at her just as stubbornly.

Minato finally cleared his throat and turned towards the door "Ready?" he asked cheerfully. Moiya took several angry breaths before following him. The moment she stepped out into the hall she felt overwhelmed and quickly turned to head back in. Minato grabbed her long ponytail and gently stopped her "You wont get anywhere hiding in there."

Moiya huffed and turned to face him, then the people passing in the hall as they glanced down at her. She wanted to disappear. It was the dress, it had to be she thought as more heads turned to stare at her as she walked up the hall, following Minato out of the hospital. Or maybe it was the shoes she continued to wonder as a few people stopped and looked her up and down before continuing their business.

What she found even stranger than being gawked at was that none of the people she passed, in the hospital or out on the street, looked anything like the people from her village. They didn't look at her with the same faces. Some of these people smiled or just gave her a quick glance. Most of them did a double take, they looked at Minato then her and back to him again. As if he had grown two heads and she was one of them.

Minato would smile and nod to some people as they acknowledged him, as if it was an every day occurrence for so many people to be happy and nice. A part of Moiya wanted to take his hand. And when they stopped in front of a large man she actually did grab it slipping up next to him and slightly behind as if trying to hide from the stranger.

Minato didn't glance down at her or say anything about her behavior, just simply squeezed her hand in his to comfort her as he carried on a conversation with the man. Moiya caught a whiff of something familiar on the air that made her look around. It smelled like..."Ramen." she looked up at the stranger who smiled down at her "Would you like a bowl of my best ramen?" he asked again.

"I think we'll take two bowls." Minato smiled, pulling the Icharaku Ramen owners attention away from Moiya. Then followed the man over to the small stand. Moiya climbed up onto the stool next to Minato and glanced around feeling slightly less nervous now that she wasn't out in the open. "You don't talk much do you?"

Moiya turned back to find a steaming hot bowl of ramen in front of her and the ramen man smiling curiously. Moiya shook her head and looked down at her bowl as Minato handed her a set of chopsticks.

"Don't let her fool you. She isn't as shy as she might pretend to be." he teased, winking at her when Moiya looked up glaring. Pulling the bowl closer she turned away from him and started eating. Both Minato and the ramen man laughed "She has a will of fire Hokage-sama. Where did you find her?"

Moiya tuned out the conversation and slurped the last of her noodles. She didn't realize she was hungry until she had taken her first bite and before she knew it her chopsticks were hitting the bottom of the bowl. Now she had nothing to distract her from the two men who hadn't stopped talking since they had arrived.

Casting a sideways glance at them she wondered how well they knew each other to carry on such a long and unnecessary conversation which consisted mostly of people she had never met or various types of ramen. 'Namikaze-sama must love ramen.' she thought idly as she turned on her stool to watch people passing on the street.

A pair of feet appeared where her eyes had been following a bird, and she followed the persons figure up until she saw familiar eyes staring back at her, a slight smirk on the boys face even though it was mostly covered. "Nice dress." Kakashi commented slightly more sarcastically than he had meant. But he didn't take it back as he watched the anger flash in Moiya's eyes, egging on his evil side.

"I especially like the pink lea..." Kakashi didn't get to finish his antagonistic sentence as Moiya launched herself off the stool and tackled him to the ground. Minato growled in annoyance and stood up pushing away from the counter.

"Hatake Kakashi! You should know better. What kind of behavior is this coming from a shinobi?" Minato lectured pointing to Moiya who had her back turned to the young jonin, her arms crossed over her chest and chin jutted out as she did her best to look angry with him. The truth was she felt much better than she had in long time.

She got to take out some of her hostility on Kakashi. Something she had never been able to do to kids in her village when they had hurt her or made her angry. But when Minato had pulled them apart she had closed her eyes and cringed, waiting for the punish. Which of coarse never came. Because he wasn't anything like her father she had to remind herself.

"She's the one who attacked me first." Kakashi grumbled looking away from them both. His one eye creased in obvious annoyance. Moiya jerked her head around, her hand not far behind as Kakashi ducked. Minato ran a hand through his hair tugging angrily before walking over and wrapping an arm around Moiya's waist, attempting to tug her up away from Kakashi.

A small crowd of onlookers watched as Minato placed a hand on Kakashi's face, keeping him an arms distance away as he turned sideways. Moiya tucked under his other arm, grabbed the back of his vest and tried to pull herself around trying to continue her attack on Kakashi.

"Moiya...Kakashi...that's enough!" Minato growled through gritted teeth then stopped and looked down in shock as the ground raised up around his feet holding him in place while Moiya pulled back her arm as if to throw something at Kakashi.

Minato quickly glanced back at Moiya just in time to see the ball of air building up in the palm of her hand. His eyes widened and he jerked Kakashi out of the way of the coconut size ball as it flew past him. Moiya glared at the empty space where Kakashi had been seconds before, then watched as her attack struck the side of a merchants cart.

Minato stared in disbelief. He had never seen anything like it before. Melon pieces littered the street. The cart laid in on the ground, one wheel still rolling up the street past the crowd. It was deadly silent for several minutes while some people gathered around to see what exactly had just happened and others quietly disappeared not wanting to be apart of the clean up.

The merchant sat on the ground trying to pry a melon from his head. Kakashi tugged, his foot on the mans chest, and the man yelled some very colorful words. Although no one was sure what he was yelling since it was muffled by the melon.

The silence was finally broken by a few guffaws and giggles from several of the onlookers who hadn't run away and Minato blinked finally. The shock wearing off as a smile slowly crept across his face although he really did try to fight it.

He was Hokage after all and it wouldn't be wise to laugh at the merchants misfortune. But it was all so damn funny. Looking around to try and keep his mind off the merchant's melon head he realizing Moiya wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath before disappearing.

Kakashi fell back onto his butt and smiled triumphantly at the merchants red sticky face "Got it."


	9. Part 1: A Secret Revealed Ch 9

**Author's Notes:** I know I've been going back and forth with humor and angst. Hint number one, I write the angstier chappy's when I most depressed myself. But in all honesty there is a lot to Moiya's past that explains her behavior and reactions to everything. I hope I've at least touched on some of those things and given enough hints to help you as the reader better understand her. Like with all children, abuse suppresses their true self, and it takes someone special and time to bring it out of them. Moiya has a lot more to her personality then sadness and anger. I hope Ive teased you with a little bit of what's to come in the first 9 chapters. The occasional outburst and attitude towards Kakashi all plays apart in her healing and future chapters. So it's important to me that I spend time building up the characters like I have. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. And I promise happier times will come. Any suggestions please feel free to share.

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 9**

Moiya scooted further under the bush, pressing herself up against the large rock, trying to get a better view from her hiding place. She had spotted the group of kids when she was searching for a place to hide. Walking hand in hand, being led from one of the large buildings by a man wearing clothes like Namikaze-sama. They were much younger than she was, still slightly pudgy in the cheeks and smiling at each other. Oblivious to the fact that terrible things existed in the world. Moiya was fascinated by them.

She had seen children playing before. But not since the days when she had watched them from the cracks in the fence surrounding her home. After the girl had thrown the rock and made her throw up she remembered unconsciously rubbing the spot on her head. When she was no longer allowed to venture outside of the estate it was the only way she ever saw anyone other than her father and the family attendants. She was told it was for her own safety, but she knew it was because her father didn't want to deal with her any more than he had to.

Although the children she watched now were different somehow. Happier. Friendlier even. The boys were actually playing with the girls and they weren't being cruel the way she knew boys could be. 'Girls have only one purpose.' Moiya thought darkly. Her fathers words always fresh in her mind. He haunted her no matter where she was. The curious fascination for the group of kids faded from her eyes. Slowly being replaced with something more painful as she glared at them running wild in the clearing. 'What makes them so special?' she thought angrily, closing her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

"_Because they're not you._"

She wondered briefly what it would have been like to grow up here. What if Namikaze-sama had been her father instead? Would she be out there running around free to laugh and play with real friends? Would she be special like them? Or would she still be treated the same? Then she remembered what she had done that day. The reason she was hiding in the bushes, covered in dirt and ruining her new dress. All the 'what if's' disappeared as she remembered.

The shocked look on Minato's face. The angry merchants muffled voice. The people gathering around and whispering.

Some of it all too familiar.

Moiya's eyes slowly became unfocused as she stared past the laughing children into a far away place.

_She had found the old bear in a box by the fence with some other items that were being thrown away. Things her father had decided were worthless. But the little bear had caught her eye and the nice lady that had promised to take her away told her a story about her mother. She had explained that the bear was always meant for her. A gift her mother had never been able to give to Moiya because she had died the day she was born._

_From that day on, Moiya had hidden the bear away until after dark and only taken it out when she was sure no one would find her with it. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to keep it if her father found out. But that day. The day the boy had shoved her. She had taken it with her. Hiding it under her cloak as she headed to her secret place outside the village. _

_If she hadn't had it with her, he wouldn't have found it when it fell into the snow at her feet. _

_If she hadn't been so selfish to want to show her bear her secret spot, he wouldn't have destroyed it._

_If she had left it hidden safely under her bed, she wouldn't have hurt him in a fit of anger._

_The shocked looks. The whispering. The angry faces._

"_Who does she think she is?"_

"_Doesn't know her place."_

"_All that power wasted on a girl."_

_And then __**he**__ came to take her home._

Moiya's attention snapped back to the present as she heard the ear piercing scream. Laughing, the little girl darted from behind the man, being chased by several other kids "We found you! Your it!" they chanted.

The crowd of people, Minato's shocked face, the whispering, the angry merchant.

Some of it all too familiar.

This time she ran.

It would hurt too much to see his blue eyes full of anger. Disappointment. Regret.

Closing her eyes and resting her head on her arms, Moiya could see Minato's face as clearly as if he were standing in front of her at that very moment. Then his blue eyes hardened and turned a familiar green. Memories of another dress she had ruined suddenly popped into her mind. Something she had never forgotten, just hidden away. Because the first memory of realizing your father hated you was more painful than the ones that came after.

She must have been very young she thought remembering how huge her father had seemed that day as she stared up at into his angry face. The frog in her chubby hands fell to the ground and hopped away. Her first memory of him. Her first dress. Her first time tasting the now familiar metallic flavor of blood.

"_How many times have I told you to stay out of the mud_!"

So many faces and words over the years.

"_Are you stupid_? _You never listen_!"

As far back as she could remember.

"_Trash. Why couldn't you have been a boy?_"

No matter what she did to make him happy.

"_I told you never to use the families kekkai genkai_!"

All of them angry and hurtful.

"_You're a girl and girls are only good for one thing and it is not to carry on as if you know anything about my families power_!"

Even more hurtful than the physical pain she had felt.

"_If you hadn't killed your mother I would have been done with you when you were born and gone on to have a son! But I got stuck with you and you'll damn well do what I tell you_!"

Moiya shivered slightly and pulled herself into a tighter ball, trying to swat away the annoying thing sniffing her face. It wasn't until a very loud sniff in her ear that she realized she wasn't dreaming and finally opened her eyes. Her sluggish brain trying to register where she was as the sniffing started again and a wet nose nudged her cheek. Moiya pushed the pug away and watched as he happily disappeared out of her line of sight. Rubbing the sleep from her puffy red eyes, the last bits of her nightmare slowly faded away with the sleep induced fog.

It was hard to tell how long she had been asleep, but it was obviously getting late she thought scanning the forest surrounding her bush. The sun was hidden behind the trees and it was cooler than it had been when she had first crawled into her hiding place. The kids she had been watching were gone, the clearing empty, devoid of any sound other than the breeze rustling the leaves. Pushing up on hands and knees, she worked her way out into the open, stopping briefly to untangle her dress from the bush.

She was completely alone. Even the pug had disappeared she thought looking around. Except for the occasional bird, the only sound she heard other than her own breathing was the breeze. And suddenly she was wishing she hadn't run away from Minato. Even if it meant being punished for the mess she had made and for ruining the dress he gave her. She doubted his punishments would be anything like her fathers.

Then remembering what she had been thinking and even dreaming about before the dog had woken her, she said it out loud as if to convince herself "He's not my father." But hearing it actually hurt rather than made her feel better. The way he had treated her in the forest, protected, her, smiled at her, cared for her, brought her to Konoha. Offered his comfort, his hugs, his home. 'He's nothing like my father.' she repeated in her mind 'But I wish he had been.'

It took longer than she remembered to find her way back to the village, but after nearly an hour of trying to remember which direction she had come from, a few buildings came into view and then the street. Looking up one end, then the other, she wasn't sure where to go next. She knew she had to find Minato unless she wanted to sleep in the street. It made her a little sad to know he wasn't looking for her. After all, if he had been, wouldn't he have found her already?

So she decided to find him instead. At least then she would know for sure if he wanted her back after what had happened. She had attacked Kakashi. Destroyed someone's property. Angered the merchant. And then ran away from it all after he had bought her a new dress. Which she had ruined. 'I wouldn't want me back.' she thought examining the damage to the dress. Dirt, moss stains, and a tear from when the bush attacked her.

So how does a ten your old, who knows nothing about the village, find someone in a place as big as Konoha seemed to be?

She thought about asking someone.

But what would she ask?

'_Excuse me. Can you tell me where to find a really tall man with a childish grin and spiky blonde hair_?'

Moiya looked around at the people eyeing her in her dirty pink leaf dress, with equally dirty hands and knees, a tear stained face to match. They didn't look like the type of people who would want to be asked silly questions she thought. Picking a direction, she started walking, watching the people she passed. She knew she would have to ask someone eventually. The sun was dipping even lower and would soon disappear all together.

Staring at a couple of men on the opposite side of the street, Moiya thought of what Minato had told her about the people of Konoha "_I promise you. Here. In Konoha. Your surrounded by good people who would never intentionally hurt you_." At least these men had clothes like Minato. So maybe she could trust them. But fighting ten years of mistrust and fear wasn't easy. Even if it sounded easy in her head. 'Just walk up to them and ask.' she scolded herself.

Biting her lower lip and wringing her hands nervously, she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the crates, then stopped. It was turning out to be harder than she had thought, asking for help. Approaching strangers. Ignoring every instinct to run away and stay hidden. A few weeks ago she would have done just that. After all, it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself she thought looking back at the crates behind her. 'Maybe one night wouldn't be all that bad.'

Another moment and she would have darted back behind the crates and stayed there until it got too dark for anyone to see her. But just as she started to turn, a small brown blur caught her attention. The same little brown blur that had nudged her awake. But now the blur sat just a few yards away staring at her. Glancing around quickly to see if anyone else had noticed the small pug or if maybe the owner was nearby, Moiya was surprised to see the dog sitting slightly further away, still staring at her when she looked back.

Curiosity was always her weakness. No matter how many times her father tried to beat it out of her she couldn't help herself. She often wondered if her mother had been the curious type because it was obvious she didn't get it from her him. And it was because of her insatiable curiosity she found herself following the pug up the street. When she got close, he would take off trotting ahead of her. Then sit and wait for her to catch up again.

Moiya thought this was strange behavior for a dog. But she had never had a pet before, so how would she know. It was entertaining at least. And for a brief moment she wondered if she was being lured into a trap of some sort. Maybe the men Minato and Kakashi had rescued her from had found her. Moiya stopped, almost afraid to continue following the small dog. Maybe it wasn't those men at all.

'Maybe it's _him_.' she thought staring at the pug as he approached and sat a few feet away. His little brown eyes watching her curiously. Her fathers face flashed in her mind and a shiver ran down her spine. The pug moved closer. Moiya stepped back. She didn't want him to find her. And suddenly she was overwhelmed with the fear of never seeing Minato again. The pug moved closer again and whimpered slightly, staring up at her. All she could think about, looking down at the persistent dog, was finding Minato before she lost him forever.

Sandaime unrolled the scroll and started reading. Anything to keep his mind off the younger man pacing past his desk, circling around past the window, only to pass by the desk again. "At least go pace somewhere else." he growled in irritation glancing over the desk just to see if there really was a worn path in the carpet. The older Hokage was beginning to wonder if he should have left the blonde where he had found him. Preparing to send out a group of jounin in search of the runaway child.

He smiled. He had never seen Minato like this before. It was cute in an annoying way he thought taking a puff of his pipe and glaring as Minato opened the door, stepped outside, then walked back in not bothering to shut the door "I wouldn't be annoying you if you hadn't suggested I stay here. What if she doesn't come back?" Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair, giving it a tug before walking over to the couch. He knew he was acting irrationally.

But if she didn't come back soon he could simply send out Anbu to find her Minato thought, grinning a bit maniacally and settled back against the cushions, then sat forward again unable to sit still. Give him enemy shinobi and he was calm, clearheaded, ready for action. Give him a child to worry about and he was falling apart. Sandaime sighed and shook his head "She'll come back. And its important that you let her come find you. You've show her enough. Now she must decide for herself if she can trust you."

Minato looked up at his mentor "Is being a parent suppose to be this hard?" he asked, his blue eyes heavy with emotional exhaustion. Sandaime smiled. Who knew a ten year old girl could reduce the Golden Flash of Konoha to the disheveled adult he saw before him? It still amazed him how quickly and easily the young Hokage had grown attached to the girl. He wondered if the blonde even realized that he had just referred to himself as a parent "If it wasn't hard, then anyone could be a parent. Not everyone is cut out for that kind of responsibility."

Minato stared blankly at his predecessor then sighed rubbing his palms against his tired eyes "Maybe I should have listened to you in the first place." he said quietly leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. Never in all his years as a shinobi did he feel so defeated so easily. He was beginning to wonder if what he was doing for Moiya was in her best interest. He wasn't a psychologist after all. But there was something about the little girl with the bright green eyes that made him want to gather her in his arms and beat off anyone who threatened to hurt her.

But their first day hadn't gone as planned. First, she hated the clothes. Although she had looked so sweet in the dress. But he could see her point of view. It was a bit girly. Then they left the hospital with the intent of having a quick tour of the village on the way to the house. It wasn't going exactly as planned, but it wasn't a disaster either. At least not until Kakashi showed up and opened his big, fat, arrogant mouth 'Baka Hatake! Genius my ass!'

Sandaime watched as Minato propped his chin up on his hand and stared across the room, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

The day wasn't suppose to end with him waiting rather impatiently in the Hokage mansion for the frightened child to find him. She was suppose to be enjoying her new room and having dinner. He noted the time glancing up at the clock before glaring across the room again. Maybe he could get her to smile, even laugh at one of his goofy jokes. 'Where did he go wrong?' he wondered leaning back again and frowning at Sandaime.

What he had said about not everyone being cut out for parenting still echoing in the back of his mind. "How am I suppose to know if I'm cut out for this?" he asked quietly. Sandaime smiled and nodded towards the door "When they come back regardless of what you think you did wrong." Moiya stood in the open doorway, holding the pug in her arms, a chunin standing behind her "She said she was looking for you Yondaime-sama."


	10. Part 1: A Secret Revealed Ch 10

**Author's Notes: **I am sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last. Life kind of took me away and sucked out my inspiration and motivation to write. I always have the stories in my head, constantly working out ideas and chapters. Just didn't have what it took to type them out until now. I ended The Routine on because I just didn't know where to go with it. It was only meant to be a short story and ended up being 12 chapters. The main idea was the routine between Kakashi and Moiya and it just wasn't meant for something more. So instead of beating a dead horse I ended it. So now I have more time to spend on A Precious Gift and Not From This World. I also have another story in the making but I wont post that until I have a couple of chapters written. So please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Someone was waiting for more interaction between Kakashi and Moiya, well here it is. There will be more, I promise.

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 10**

"Moiya!"

Minato stopped himself before he took another step closer. The way she flinched. Wouldn't lift her eyes to look at him. Clung tighter to the pug in her arms. All the words of comfort he had offered her that day appeared to be useless against the past she obviously couldn't escape. But she had come looking for him. Just as Sandaime had said she would. Maybe a little of what he had offered her had broken through.

Moiya's eyes seemed glued to the rug under the desk across the room. She had wanted to find him. Needed to find him. But now that she was standing only a few feet from him she couldn't move. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his face. Didn't want to see the regret. Regret for bringing her to Konoha. Maybe now he wished he had left her behind.

Minato didn't look up when Sandaime moved around the desk and quietly brushed past Moiya, disappearing along with the chunin into the dark hall. He couldn't take his eyes off the terrified little girl. His eyes slowly searched her for signs of injury. She had bits of leaves and sticks in her disheveled hair. Her face was stained and nearly as dirty as her hands and knees. Other than the pain and fear in her eyes, she appeared unharmed.

Relaxing slightly he took a few slow deep breaths and walked up to stand in front of Moiya. Watching her reaction carefully. He didn't want to make the situation worse. But it was obvious the pug was going to be crushed if he didn't calm her down a little. He smiled warmly when the pugs eyes pleaded for help. Kneeling down, he waited for Moiya to make the next move. But after several long minutes he realized she had more experience in remaining silent than he did.

"I see you found Pakkun."

Moiya's green eyes darted from the rug to the little brown pug in her arms and she consciously relaxed her grip, "He found me." Her voice cracked from being silent for so long and was barely above a whisper, but Minato heard it clearly enough and smiled. Moiya watched as he raised a hand to the dogs head and gently started scratching. The pug instantly leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Moiya's heart pounded hard in her chest.

Before Minato could prepare himself, Moiya's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, nearly choking him. Pakkun wiggled free as quickly as he could, dropping to the floor at their feet. Shaking from head to toe he finally turned and looked up into a pair of blue eyes, gave a quick wave of his paw and disappeared. Minato took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the frightened and exhausted child.

"I ruined the dress."

"I don't care about the dress Moiya. Im just glad your ok."

Moiya didn't want to let go. She had never felt safer. He hadn't asked about the mess she had made of herself, wasn't angry about the dress, didn't lecture her about what she had done to the merchants cart. He hadn't even asked about her gift. He didn't care about any of those things. All he cared about was that she was ok. And he seemed genuinely happy that she had come back.

So when he tightened his grip and moved to stand up with her still in his arms she didn't let go. When he carefully shifted and tucked one arm under her legs to carry her she didn't let go then either. She had never been allowed to hug her father or anyone else. And only one person had ever offered her a hug. The nice lady who wanted to take her away from her father flashed through her mind. Instinctively, Moiya clung tighter. She didn't want him to go away like that lady.

Kakashi didn't flinch when Jiraiya popped in behind him. Didn't turn to look at the him when he sat down next to him, feet dangling over the edge of the building like a big kid. Kakashi swore the man next to him was the reason his sensei was so warped. After all, Jiraiya was Minato's ex-sensei and mentor. Kakashi grinned under his mask. And Sandaime, Saratobi-sama, was Jiraiya's ex-sensei. He was beginning to see a pattern.

"They fit. Like two pieces of the same puzzle." Jiraiya nodded towards where they had last seen the two blonde's through the distant window.

Kakashi frowned. So what did that make him?

Moiya's face flashed in his mind. The dress. The argument. He had been a jerk he realized. Just like with Obito and Rin. Apparently he hadn't changed as much as he would have liked to believe. A sharp pain in his chest, guilt and something he didn't recognize, made him sway slightly with the wind. His eyes still glued to the room where his sensei and Moiya had been. Jiraiya cast a sideways glance at the boy next to him.

"You better get moving. Minato will be expecting you."

"I doubt that."

He hadn't meant to say it out loud. Wasn't even sure why the words entered his mind. His brow knitted together in frustration and he gritted his teeth, biting back any further thoughts, feelings or comments. In a poof, he disappeared, leaving the elder shinobi alone on the rooftop. Jiraiya sighed heavily and tilted his head back to look up at the starry sky.

"He's a magnet for troubled brats." he chuckled to himself.

Moiya's head popped up out of the blanket of white, gasping for breath and wiping away the ones coating her face. Slipping down so that her eyes were just above the thick layer bubbles and scanned the room. The bathroom was bright, but simple. As if it was designed to be easy to clean rather than look nice. But it did both in her opinion.

Holding her hand in front of her face she smiled. She had never been wrinkly before. She had also never had a bubble bath before either. Or been allowed to stay in the bath so long. Her eyes settled on the bench by the door where a small pile of clothes were. She was glad to see there no pink in the pajama's Minato had given her. But she did find it amusing they had green leaves on them. Apparently leaves were important in Konoha. Next to the clothes was the thickest towel she had ever seen. It was hard to believe it was just one towel.

Taking a deep breath she sunk her head under the bubbles until she was laying on the bottom of the tub. It felt good to just lay there in the strange quiet. She really did feel like the water was washing the day away. She wished it could wash away her entire life and let her start over here in Konoha. No mean father to torment her, no villagers to hate her, or more importantly, fear her. No gift to ruin her life.

Moiya came up sputtering and coughing, water trickling down her throat as she quickly wiped off her face in order to breath. Sitting quietly for a few minutes she slowly raised both hands in front of her face. Maybe, if she didn't use her gift, everyone would forget that it was there and no one would ever ask about it or force her to use it and try to use it for themselves.

Strangely enough, she learned more about what she could do with her father's kekkai genkai being a prisoner than she had her entire life before. Her father never allowed her to use it. When she did, it was in self defense, out of fear or anger. Her only purpose was to live long enough to pass it on. He had reminded her of this nearly every day.

"_Girls are only good for one thing."_

Moiya clenched her fists and stared at the door. If she didn't use it, he would always want her to stay. He would never have to know what she could do or be afraid of her. And none of the villagers would hate her or fear her either. She could just pretend it never existed. Pretend she was normal like the kids she had seen playing.

"Moiya?"

Minato could hear the sound of water splashing, a couple of foot steps and then a squeak and a loud thud. He had to resist the instinct to pop open the door to make sure she was ok. But it wasn't like she was five. He had to keep reminding himself she was actually ten years old. To him she seemed so much more fragile than ten and it was hard to find a reasonable in between. She needed so much more than most ten year olds and yet he couldn't treat her like a little girl.

"Moiya..."

Minato stepped back when the door opened and a still dripping wet blonde stood staring up at him. He had to suppress the smile and laughter at seeing her so wet and in her pajamas, which were nearly as wet as she was now. Clearing his throat he stepped closer and peered around the doorway, Moiya stepping aside as he reached for the towel. The next thing she knew it was draped over her head and two hands were gently rubbing it over her head and hair then wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Towels are very good for drying off." he smirked as Moiya quickly looked down at the puddle on the floor "Before you get dressed." he added.

Moiya quickly stepped back, tugging at the towel and dropping to her knees. Minato frowned and crouched down, placing a hand over hers. Moiya jerked her hands away and hid them behind her back. Minato took a calming breath and reached out, pressing his finger tips under her chin until she finally looked up.

"Let's get you a dry towel and another pair of pajamas. Are you hungry?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Moiya slowly nodded and looked back at the towel on the floor when he moved his hand away. She continued to stare at it as she stood and walked out the door into the hall. He was just going to leave it there. She looked up in time to see him disappear into a room up the hall. Following the noise she made her way to the doorway and peeked inside. It was small, but it had a bed and a wardrobe and a really big window that opened if you pushed it out.

"This is your room." Minato smiled down at her holding out another set of clothes, "And this is all yours. I only got a few things. I figured you'd want to pick out your own clothes and things for your room."

Moiya took the clothes and looked around curiously, taking in every inch. Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"As soon as your ready, dinner's waiting." he smiled walking back into the hall and pulling the door behind him.

Moiya waited for him to shut the door, but he stopped and opened it again, leaning against the frame. Looking up at him, she decided he looked as tired as she felt.

"I know this is all...new. So, if you think I suck at this or have any advice, let me know. You don't have to keep your thoughts and feelings to yourself Moiya. It can get lonely living like that. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

Again she just stared at him. It seemed the longer she was with him, the less she spoke. He wondered where the fiery blonde had gone. The one that picked fights with Kakashi. _Kakashi?_ Minato grinned and pulled the door closed leaving Moiya confused at his sudden exit. He was an odd person, but his energy was infectious, just like his smiles and his hugs.

Moiya pulled off the soaked clothes and slipped on the dry ones. She was starving at this point and wasn't going to waste another minute if a hot meal was sitting out on the table. But no sooner had she pulled the long night gown over her head she jumped and turned towards the door. Running over and jerking it open she could see the bathroom light on and shadows in the hall.

"Stop your fussing baka!"

Moiya ran up the hall at the sound of Minato's voice and nearly slipped on the water covering the bathroom floor, grabbing the doorframe for support. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she saw the shock of silver white hair poking out of her bubbles. Minato's hand planted firmly on top. Kakashi came up sputtering mad and trying to climb out until he saw Moiya smiling at him. Minato shook off the water and bubbles on his arms and turned to grab a towel off the bench as Moiya's eyes widened and hands flew up to cover her eyes.

Kakashi stood up and glared at two green eyes peeking out between fingers, "What are you staring at?" he growled.

Moiya dropped her hands and glared back at the fully clothed and soaking wet boy covered in slowing fading bubbles, "A wet baka!" She turned suddenly and ran up the hall as Kakashi threw a leg over the edge of the tub as if he was going to chase her down. But his foot slipped on the floor and he ended up on his back staring up at his smiling sensei.

"You look good in bubbles...baka.", Minato leaned down and sniffed, wrinkling his nose "Now try it without the clothes, because now you smell like a wet dog." he said sarcastically, turning to leave. Kakashi sat up as the door snapped shut, glaring. Looking down at himself he raised one arm and sniffed, then glared at the door some more, "Do not." he grumbled.

Moiya stared across the table up the hall at the door with the light peeking out the bottom. She smiled when the door opened a crack, then a streak flashed across the hall through another door.

"Does he live her too." she frowned slightly realizing she didn't know anything about either of them really.

"Occasionally." was all Minato said as he pulled Moiya's long hair over the back of the chair and continued brushing out the tangles. She stuffed another bite of vegetables into her mouth and watched the hall. He had to come out some time she thought mischievously, ignoring the tugging at the back of her head. She sort of liked having her hair brushed. It made her feel sleepy she thought chewing her food.

"I didn't know you were a hair dresser too."

Moiya focused her eyes and stared across the table at a smug looking Kakashi. Arms crossed over his chest, mask missing, hair drooping over his left eye, which she also noticed was closed. It had surprised her the first time she saw it, but she wasn't afraid of it she realized. Moiya intentionally looked him over as if scrutinizing him, Kakashi tensed and glared at her. He looked different in pajamas as apposed to his uniform or a hospital gown she thought smiling.

Minato pointed the brush at Kakashi and frowned, "You want to wake up with bows smart ass?"

Moiya's eyes widened and she covered her mouth trying to stifle the giggles that were threatening to erupt into outright laughter. The image of Kakashi in bows was one thing, but to hear Minato call him...well that...was even funnier for some reason. Perhaps because she could sense the joking and familiarity behind the words and knew it wasn't a angry threat between them.

Minato stopped and looked down at Moiya shaking with suppressed giggles and smiled. That sound was the sweetest thing he had ever heard he thought glancing up at Kakashi's red face and false anger. He was secretly glad he had given Kakashi the special kunai. Not just because it had saved the boys life on a few occasions, but because it let him find him tonight. Somehow he guessed the stubborn jonin would do a better job at getting Moiya to talk and smile than he had.


	11. Voting Chapter

**Voting Time!!!!**

* * *

I decided to put this decision to a vote because honestly I can go two ways with this story. It's a simple vote and a simple question:

**Should Yondaime die or live? **

When it comes to the moment in the time line for the Kyuubi to attack I can write it two ways. I've actually gone over both so it wont be that hard to go either way.

So, dear readers of mine, this becomes mostly your choice. If there are enough people voting I will go by the votes, but if only a few vote Ill take the voting into account but make the choice myself in the end. Sound fair? (I actually have more written for Yondaime living, but don't let that sway your voting, please. The other way is also a good, and unexpected. grins maniacally)

So please review this so called chapter and vote. You have time to decide because I still have a couple of chappy's to go before we even get to the Kyuubi. Thanks for all the support. Oh yeah, and state your reasoning for your choice. Id like to hear your input.


	12. Part 1: A Secret Revealed Ch 11

**Author's Notes:** This chapter strays a little from what I originally wrote, but I like where its going so far so bear with me. I haven't come up with a name for the Root member in this chapter, so if you have any suggestions please let me know. Also, the last update was a voting thing, so please check that out. As always reviews are welcome. I think this chapter is my longest yet:) But it had to be, it deals with a lot.

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 11**

Kakashi stared across the field at the tall blonde grinning at him in an almost sadistic manner. The man took too much pleasure in torturing him, he thought twirling the kunai on one finger and calculating his first move. He smiled faintly under his mask. Minato couldn't use his signature jutsu when he was using his sharingan. _Obito's sharingan. _Kakashi's smile faded.

Moiya looked up briefly, glancing at both shinobi before returning to her drawing. A tree slowly appearing on the white page with each stroke. The notebook, which had appeared at the foot of her bed one morning, already had several pages of sketches. Most of them just faces and objects she had seen around Konoha. She glanced back up at Kakashi being knocked to the ground.

Sliding on his back several feet, Kakashi threw his feet over his head, flipping and landing on all four just as several kunai appeared forcing him back even further. Even without his jutsu, Minato was fast. If it wasn't for the sharingan he wouldn't see him at all he thought quickly forming hand seals and disappearing.

Moiya went back to her drawing. She had been watching them train for a month now and the initial fascination with it had faded. But occasionally she felt an overwhelming desire to join them. And for the first time in a long time, she found herself fighting the urge to use her gift. Like when she was young and ignorant of what it meant to have her fathers kekkai genkai.

Laying a hand on the ground next to her, she closed her eyes and smiled. She knew exactly where Minato was as well as Kakashi. Then something else caught her attention. _Water? _Moiya opened her eyes and looked in the direction she had felt the movement. Glancing around, she quickly gathered her pencils and notebook, pressing them securely against her chest.

It didn't take long to find the stream. The recent rain had caused it to swell she noted examining the banks, which thankfully were mostly rocks smoothed out over time by the flowing water. It was obvious this stream changed often, even the ones scattered along the edges were all equally smooth. Finding a large enough rock to actually sit on, Moiya took off her sandals and tossed them into the grass next to her notebook and pencils before dangling both feet into the cold water.

It was a nice day for being lazy she thought looking up at the blue sky, an occasional cloud passing over the bright sun. She preferred the quiet of the forest over the busy streets of Konoha. People often stared and always felt the need to get too close, the elder villagers pinching her cheek, and always they had to comment on her green eyes. Moiya moved around so she could look down into the water. Her face wavering with the small waves and currents.

She couldn't imagine what was so special about her eyes. They reminded her too much of her fathers. Scowling down at herself, something flashed in the sunlight near the bottom and she refocused her eyes past the reflection. _Fish! _Moiya's eyes lit up with curiosity and she reached down slowly, as far as she could towards the fish appearing motionless. But no matter how far she stretched she couldn't reach.

The stream didn't look that deep she thought watching the fish who seemed content right where it was, tail barely moving to maintain its position. Moiya stood up and looked around before stepping off the rock onto another slightly wobbly one, then another and another, until she was up to her knees in ice cold water. Now that she was further out in the stream she could see several fish. All of them swimming against the current, but apparently in no hurry to get to where they were going. They all looked fairly stationary except for the occasional swerving with the current passing over their slimy scales.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she concentrated on one fish in particular only a few inches away. Slowly she dipped her fingertips in until her entire arm was submerged nearly up to her shoulder. Both hands posed and ready to close over the fish. Then it was gone. The faintest trace of its fins brushing against her palms before it was merrily hiding in the shade of a large rock several feet away.

Moiya frowned and looked around for another, determined to catch one. It was much more entertaining than watching Minato and Kakashi she thought focusing on another fish and dipping her fingers in slowly. This one darting away before she could even get her hands in position. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out she began to search for another fish nearby, not wanting to move around too much and frighten them all away.

An hour later, Moiya was ready to toss as many rocks at the stupid fish just to ease her frustration. She had only managed to grab one fish in all that time and that one had smacked her in the face on its way back into the water. Her feet were numb, and she had managed to get herself hip deep into the stream chasing one fat fish in particular.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and moved to stand up, Minato catching his arm, "Just relax. We're not done training for the day and we could both use the break." he grinned and looked back over at the blonde holding a rock over her head and growling in frustration. Besides, he found it highly entertaining to watch her chasing fish with just her hands when he knew full well if she had been trained to use her chakra she would have caught one already.

But his attempts to peek her interest regarding anything related to chakra or her hidden talents only pushed her away. He understood her reluctance considering what little he knew of her past. It was obvious that most of the people she had ever met only wanted her for one thing and it had nothing to do with her bright green eyes and infectious giggles he thought angrily.

Kakashi pushed up his hitai-ate and rubbed furiously at the sharingan, still watching with mild amusement as another rock was chucked into the water, splashing water into Moiya's face. They had been watching her for nearly ten minutes. Ever since they both realized she was missing. It didn't take much to find her, she hadn't gone far. But he wouldn't admit to anyone that for a few seconds his heart actually had skipped a beat before pounding painfully in his chest.

Even if Minato had sensed it, he didn't say anything.

He cast a sideways glance at the man stretched out leisurely beside him. He always knew when to say something and when not to say something. Kakashi considered himself harder to read than that, but his sensei always saw past the facade. Most of the time he was grateful for the mans ability to see underneath the underneath as he liked to put it. Then there were times he wished he would keep his opinions to himself. Like when he suggested that he, Hatake Kakashi, had a soft spot for Moiya. Kakashi glared at Minato remembering how hard he had laughed at him when he tried to deny it.

Minato slowly sat up and rested his arms on his knees, watching Moiya intently as she carefully looked around as if checking to make sure she was alone. Noticing the change in the jonins posture, Kakashi followed his gaze back to the girl who seemed to be causing him more grief than Rin and Obito combined.

Moiya glanced down at the fish then around the tree line again. Taking a deep breath and praying no one would bother her now started rotating her hands as if forming an imaginary circle in the air above the surface of the stream. The fish darted side to side but couldn't escape. The orb of water had already formed around its body, separating it from the rest of the continuously flowing currents.

It took a lot of concentration, separating the water and holding the fish in place. After all, she hadn't been trained to use her gift, and wasn't ever allowed to use it in the presence of anyone. What little practice she had came before she was old enough to understand how dangerous it was to get caught playing around like she was today. And during the time she had spent in that horrible prison. Moiya's hands trembled at the memory and the fish darted away.

Watching the fish escape while trying to fight off the nightmare images sparked something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, her hands shaking uncontrollably. It felt as if the weight of her life was crushing her lungs, blocking out any sounds by the blood pulsing in her ears. She tried to will it away. Like she always did.

But the pain in her chest and throat wouldn't go away this time.

Neither shinobi had noticed they were now standing and watching the scene unfold before their very eyes. A mixture of fascination and worry, Kakashi's sharingan carefully tracking everything about the girl. Her chakra spiked, but it wasn't her chakra giving off that strange and almost frightening sensation he realized. Minato recognized the strong emotion rolling off Moiya in waves, but even he wasn't sure about the odd feeling mixed in with rage.

Moiya's breathing started to catch in her throat the tighter it became. When the memories started to become too much she tried covering her ears and closing her eyes, but they wouldn't leave her. She didn't want to feel like. She wanted it all to just go away. A sob she had been trying to suppress escaped, breaking what little control she had left.

Both hands hit the water. It froze instantly. Cracking and shifting as the ice continued up the stream. Stopping the flow, the currents, the small waves, the fish, the peaceful sounds it made rolling over the smooth rocks. Just as quickly, Moiya shifted her stance, pulling her hands back and thrusting them forward in one fluid motion, slamming them against the edge of her tiny iceberg.

Kakashi instinctively threw up his arms, blocking several chunks of ice and bracing himself against the impact of the blast. He felt an arm tug at his waist, his back hitting the tree, heard the sound of falling debris, then nothing. Slowly the sound of flowing water returned as it tried to reclaim its original coarse through the forest.

The arm pinning him against the tree was gone.

And so was Moiya he realized stepping out and scanning the area. The ice had already begun to melt in the heat of the sun. Kakashi stopped and glanced up the tree next to him, glaring at the cracked stone imbedded in the trunk, water trickling down the bark. Looking around at the tree line he could see several other trees with the same damage.

Moiya ran as fast as she could. The moment her mind cleared and she saw the damage, she knew someone would come. They would find her and know what she was capable of and then everything would stop. As annoying as the elder villagers were with their pinching, there was something far worse. Something she would see in their eyes once they found out what she had done.

The sharp pain in her foot and then her hands and knees brought her mind back to where she was as she tried to brace herself. It hurt. Everything. All of her. Moiya just lay there breathing in the smell of dirt. Trying not to think about what it reminded her of. Seconds seemed like an eternity. Then finally, slowly, she pushed herself up.

"Moiya..."

Moiya's eyes widened as she turned to see Minato coming towards her. She turned to run, he was there, stopping her. But all Moiya could see in her panic was angry green eyes. Jerking out of Minato's grasp, she fell back and started scooting away from him, "Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!" He reached for her, but her arms flew up and covered her head in self defense.

In that moment, Minato wanted nothing more than to make the person who had caused this child to shrink away like a frightened animal pay for what they did to her. He would inflict the same pain and suffering on them with his bare hands and watch their life fade from their eyes. But even more than he wanted to take out his anger on that person, he wished he could erase what they had done to her so she would never feel like she did at this very moment.

Moiya waited for the blow. Held her breath like she always had to keep from crying out in pain. Something she knew would only make things worse. But it never came. In fact, it was suddenly too quiet. After a moment of listening to her breathing, she let her arms move enough to see past them. Green eyes turned blue. The panic faded away slowly. And after a moment of staring into those blue eyes, the ones she had become so familiar with, she began to feel something else.

Guilt.

Reaching out, she touched Minato's cheek with her fingertip and ran it down over the trail of wetness, "Im sorry." she whispered choking back her own tears.

Minato smiled softly, reaching up to wrap his hand around hers. Her words held a different meaning than the frightened plea from a moment ago. At first, Moiya tried to jerk her hand free of his grasp, but this time he didn't let her. Instead he pulled her up and held her tightly, feeling just how much she was shaking within.

To see sadness in Minato's eyes made her feel guilty for causing him so much trouble. She felt selfish and ashamed for not trusting him as much as she should. She didn't want anyone to feel as badly as she did. Especially not someone who was always so full of life and energy. Someone who went out of his way to give her everything. And what had she given him?

Minato stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching the child curled up under the thick blanket on his bed. Once he had managed to calm her down, he got her to talk to him a little. A giant step in the right direction he felt considering she hadn't spoken to him much over the past month. The only time she spoke to Kakashi was when they were exchanging insults.

"That brat of yours wouldn't tell me anything."

Minato didn't move, just smiled and shook his head, _"He's protecting her."_

Jiraiya pushed off the hall wall and placed a hand on his former students shoulder, squeezing gently before walking away. He was already pouring himself a second cup of sake when the blonde finally appeared and slid into a chair. A cup immediately appeared in front of him.

"I saw the damage."

Minato ignored his comment and tipped back his head, tossing the burning liquid down his throat. As soon as the cup hit the table it was full again. He frowned at his mentor and gulped down the second cup. It was around the tenth cup that he finally started to feel relaxed enough to speak.

"Being a father isn't as easy as it looks." Jiraiya chuckled and pulled out another bottle of sake.

Minato wondered just how many the old man was hiding and where he kept his weapons when it was obvious he carried so many other unnecessary things with few places to hide them. He smirked when a few hiding places popped into his head and took another shot of sake to keep from laughing.

"Most kids aren't arrogant geniuses or have a kekkai genkai that makes the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's abilities useless." he coughed and pushed the cup away from himself, trying to ignore the fact that Jiraiya had filled it yet again.

"Useless?" Jiraiya egged on, his curiosity peaked.

"Her so called gift doesn't require the use of chakra. Although when she's frightened or pissed she gives off an energy that doesn't make much sense." Minato mindlessly grabbed the cup and downed another shot before he realized what he was doing.

Jiraiya laughed at the look on his ex-students face. He may be a legendary sannin, but Minato was the strongest shinobi he had ever met. With the potential to surpass him and his two ex-team mates. It wasn't a surprise when he was asked to be the Fourth Hokage. It was also no surprise that he detested sitting behind a desk and still took missions. Leaving Saratobi to handle the politics most of the time.

What did still surprise him was that he could out drink the blonde, even at his age. Minato's head hit the table, too exhausted and too intoxicated to keep it up another minute. Jiraiya sighed. He hadn't gotten enough out of the young jonin he thought irritably. Even with all the sake he had consumed, the baka still managed to avoid telling him exactly what happened in the forest that day.

Minato scowled at the chunin at his door. The sun making his head pound which did not help his disposition. When he woke at the table and Jiraiya no where in sight he knew what the old baka had been up to. He always pulled the sake out when he was trying to get information out of him. And last night was no different.

"Hokage-sama..." the teenager stammered obviously aware of the mood the blonde glaring at him was in "Sandaime..."

Minato held up a hand and waved him off closing the door. The chunin stood there for several minutes unsure if he was suppose to wait or go back to the Hokage's office. Finally he turned and left, walking then running. Minato shook his head and smirked. He really shouldn't mess with their heads so much he thought walking towards his room, sipping the tea in his hand.

Moiya sat up trying to focus on the figure at the foot of the bed as Minato pulled on his sandals as he turned to smile over his shoulder, "Your awake. Breakfast is on the table. I have to go up to the office..."

"Can I come?"

Minato turned further and searched Moiya's face. She looked tired still, but much better than the previous day. Nodding, he gave her a warm smile then frowned as she darted across the bed, tripped on the blankets, jumped up, ran up the hall to her room and slammed the door. A few minutes later he had to press himself to the wall as she ran past up the hall to the kitchen and scarfed down the food without sitting down.

All he could do was watch her in awe. He wondered briefly if this was the child that had been hiding from the public and was only now finding the courage to show herself. She was the complete opposite of the child he had been observing for the last two months. Although, he was sure he had seen hints from time to time. Like when she fought with Kakashi.

Moiya walked along side as they made their way through the village. Only looking down when she caught someone looking at her. She was quiet for the most part. Not nearly as energetic as she had been at home, but not as subdued either. Minato glanced down at her from time to time, watching how she struggled to be more confident. Her curiosity getting the better of her as they passed shops and carts.

But when they approached a small crowd of people she surprised the young Hokage by grabbing his hand in hers and holding on tightly. Minato smiled down at her and squeezed trying to reassure her before peering over the shoulder of the nearest man. Moiya tensed when Minato started pulling her past the onlookers but held on to his hand regardless.

Pushing past the last person and quietly whispering "Excuse me," Moiya finally could see a beautiful dark haired woman standing in front of Kakashi. A man was trying to pull her away, whispering in her ear, but she was refusing to listen as she continued to cry.

Looking around the crowd, she could see some faces who were worried, but most of them glared and she wasn't sure if they were glaring at Kakashi or the woman. But the look in their eyes was no different than the ones in her memories. Anger burned instantly for those people and their stupid hateful glares.

Minato released Moiya's hand and moved to stand next to the woman and Kakashi, obviously trying to calm down situation. Whatever that situation was. Moiya was slightly confused. Kakashi's head turned slightly, taking in the many faces, his gaze landing on Moiya, who stared back.

"Hatake trash."

Suddenly the crowd grew quiet and Minato's head whipped around to glare at the man who had spoken. Kakashi didn't move or respond. In a flash the blonde stood face to nose with the tall dark man. No words being exchanged verbally, but the look he gave him spoke volumes, even to Moiya.

That's when they all heard it and every head turned back to the woman standing in front of Kakashi, hand raised to strike another blow. Kakashi's head turned slightly, eyes closed as he slowly turned back to face the woman. His head still lowered as if waiting for his punishment.

But when the second slap landed, Kakashi opened his eyes trying to figure out why he hadn't felt what he was sure he heard. Moiya squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain as she stumbled. Kakashi catching her before she hit the ground. And for the first time since he had to face Obito's mother, he stared into her dark eyes trying to calm the anger he felt.

Anger that quickly faded as the woman began to cry, the shocked look on her face for having slapped an innocent child instead of Kakashi mixed with the pain of losing her son and the anger she felt for the Hatake trash standing in front of her. Kakashi suddenly felt sorry for her as he watched her being ushered away by other members of the Uchiha clan. Minato standing between them speaking with a man wearing the same symbol as the others.

"Why did you do that?"

Moiya was surprised to hear anger and worry in Kakashi's voice as she pulled away from him, "Because...you didn't deserve it."

Minato turned Moiya to face him and gently ran his thumb over her red cheek, "Are you ok?"

Moiya could see the worry in his eyes like before, "Don't worry. She hits like a girl."

The fake smile didn't fool the experienced shinobi, but he didn't push it either. He understood why she had taken the hit for Kakashi. Finally his gaze landed on silver haired jonin still standing behind her. It had been a long time since anyone dared to speak to him the way the man in the crowd had. Especially not when Minato was around. He could see the pain in Kakashi's eyes.

Obito's sharingan tearing up as usual.

Reaching up he tugged Kakashi's hitai-ate down.

Moiya sat in the chair and watched Minato disappear through the door. The chunin behind the desk continuing to work as if she wasn't there. Kakashi had insisted he had something better to do than sit around waiting for a meeting between Hokage's to finish. Moiya suspected he didn't want to be around anyone after what had happened.

She still wasn't sure what made her move when she did. All she did know was that she couldn't allow anyone she cared about to be hurt like that. At least the woman didn't hit as hard as her father she thought, idly running her fingers over her cheek. Her hands shaking slightly.

Minato frowned glancing over at the old man who wouldn't meet his gaze. Jiraiya merely continued to stare out the window, still able to see the blonde in peripheral. Sandaime took a puff of his pipe and blew the smoke out slowly. The third man sat in a chair across from the desk.

"_What the hell is Root doing here?"_ Minato turned to speak, but Sandaime raised a hand and motioned for him to sit down.

No one flinched when an ANBU appeared and bowed to both Hokage's, although the man in the chair gave him a look of disapproval, "Sandaime-sama. You requested..."

"Your part in this meeting is merely to listen and observe for now."

Minato wasn't comfortable with the feeling he was getting from everyone in the room. The ANBU merely bowed and moved to the side, arms crossed. Jiraiya turned to face the room and gave Minato an apologetic glance. Sandaime waited for Minato who refused to sit, then looking across the table at the man from Root he nodded.

The man gave the ANBU another glance before sitting back in the chair, looking arrogantly sure of himself, "Word of the incident in the forest as of yesterday afternoon reached the counsel as well as those who are in control of Root ANBU."

"Root has nothing to do with ANBU anymore. You no longer work directly for the Hokage." Minato folded his arms over his chest and glared down his nose at the smug bastard in the chair.

The man merely cast a glance up at the blonde then settled back on the Hokage across from him, "As I was saying..."

Jiraiya glared down at the dark haired man as well. His lack of respect was testing his self control.

"Both the counsel and Root, with the best interest of the village in mind, have decided the girl currently in the custody of the Fourth Hokage should be taken in under guard by Root and..."

Minato moved so quickly neither the Third or Jiraiya could stop him as he slammed the man against the wall, fists clutching his vest, feet unable to touch the floor, "You touch her..."

Jiraiya's hand fell on Minato's shoulder as he leaned closer, "Let him finish before you kill him." he smirked at the man against the wall.

With every bit of will power he possessed, Minato reluctantly lowered the man to the floor and walked away, opting to stare out the window instead, "You knew."

Jiraiya took a slow deep breath, knowing this was coming. It was why he couldn't face him when he first came into the room.

"You knew, last night when you came to my house. Why didn't you tell me?" Minato closed his eyes, more hurt than anger in his voice now.

Moiya shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the man leaning against the far wall watched her. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him just to be sure he was indeed staring at her, but it didn't matter. She could feel his eyes on her. The chunin glanced over at her and caught her eye, giving her a small smile before looking over at the man. Moiya could tell the man made the shinobi at the desk nervous too.

But the moment he pushed away from the wall and walked over to stand next to her, the uneasy feeling turned to fear. She didn't understand what about the man made her feel this way. Then he sat down next to her. His leg brushing hers before she moved to the other side of her chair.

"I saw you today. You were very brave."

Moiya couldn't move and silently pleaded with the chunin who wouldn't look up to see her staring at him. Mentally begging him to see her, say something, do something. Her eyes shifted from the chunin to the door where she knew Minato was. If she could find the courage to move she would go through that door and away from the man next to her.

"We know nothing about her kekkai genkai other than the evidence from yesterdays incident. And the fact that Earth was so desperate to get her back they chased you practically to the gates of Konoha. That alone makes her dangerous. But coupled with her mysterious gift...it makes her deadly."

Jiraiya stood between Minato and the Root member. Sandaime slammed his hand down on the desk and glared at all three men as they turned to face him, "That is enough. We have listened to you and the thoughts of the counsel. Now tell us who else is involved. Because I know the counsel isn't so easily swayed to agree on treating a child in this manner without influence other than Root."

The man merely narrowed his eyes and smiled.

The ANBU on the other side of the room shifted for the first time since he had arrived, glancing over his shoulder at the wall, one hand sliding over his shoulder.

Moiya slowly looked up at the man next to her. She couldn't remember seeing anyone wearing a uniform like his. His head hung slightly, arm over the back of her chair, black hair slightly shadowing his face.

"That Hatake trash thinks highly of you." he smirked and turned his head.

Moiya froze as her green eyes connected with his black and red.


	13. Part 1: A Secret Revealed Ch 12

**Author's Notes:** So far 6 votes for Yondaime to live, none for him to die...Im sorry this chapter is much shorter, but its very emotional. Poor Moiya. Im not a cruel person, but some great idea's came to mind to deepen the plot and I've been able to work in several key factors from the manga into this story, so Im hoping it works out right. I've been doing a little research to try and keep things mostly straight. But this story isn't meant to follow the manga or anime word for word or stick to the time line perfectly anyways so oh well. LOL

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 12**

Akumu turned back to the blonde glaring at him over Jiraiya's shoulder, "The Uchiha Clan was the only influence the counsel needed."

Minato paled slightly, not sure he was actually hearing things correctly.

"As you well know, they hold influence over most of the village, both in respect and fear. They were truly concerned when news of a child with powers even they cant defend against, lost control in their precious village."

"Im sure they were." Jiraiya frowned.

Sandaime closed his eyes, carefully considering the situation and those involved. The Hokage made the final decision regarding the village. But if pushed, the counsel could claim that the Hokage was too emotionally involved to make a responsible decision and over rule him. Either way, Root would have Moiya.

He doubted the entire clan agreed or was even involved in influencing the village counsel. Even Obito's closest relatives weren't the type to take petty revenge by using an innocent child. At least he hoped that wasn't the case. Perhaps it was one particular member who was close to the family. Someone involved in Root.

Sandaime could only think of one man...Reigen.

The man was highly respected throughout the clan, considered a genius among the Uchiha's. Sandaime was beginning to doubt this had anything to do with Obito's death or revenge. Perhaps it was meant to look that way, even to the Uchiha's. Whatever the reason, he knew Reigen had to be the one pulling the strings.

"Seishou."

The ANBU reluctantly turned away from his observations. Whatever it was he was sensing just outside the room a moment ago had faded away, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You will escort Moiya back to the Yondaime's home and wait for further instructions."

Akumu sighed and shook his head, "We suspected you would interfere. Your ANBU guard wont be necessary. The child has already been taken into our custody and..."

He paused as Minato disappeared through the door.

"There is no reason for you to be concerned. She wont be harmed. And when our investigation is complete..."

Akumu wasn't able to finish his thought with Minato's fist in his face, "You bastard! Do you have any idea what that child has been through already? And now you want to make her your own personal experiment! Your no better than Orochimaru."

Akumu struggled to his feet, leaning against the wall for support as he glared up at the young Hokage. Jiraiya holding onto Minato's arms, the ANBU standing between him and his target, hand pressed against his chest. Seishou smirked under his mask having his role reversed temporarily.

ANBU protected the Hokage. They didn't usually have to protect someone from being beaten to a pulp by the Hokage. If it was his own personal choice, he wouldn't have bother stopping the Fourth. He was a father of a six month old baby girl. He understood. As it was, he wasn't really putting all his effort into holding the man back. Jiraiya-sama was doing most of the work for him.

Seishou glanced at the man over his shoulder. He was tempted by the smug look on Akumu's face to step aside and let Minato have him.

Akumu straightened himself and wiped the blood from his mouth onto his sleeve before taking a step towards the angry jonin. Seishou appeared in front of him, his arms crossed, daring him to take another step closer. He ignored the ANBU and glared directly into Minato's eyes.

"Don't you dare compare me to that traitor. I and my fellow Root members may not always agree with the counsel or the Hokage, but we are loyal to Konoha. We at least make choices that are in the best interest of the village, not for our own selfish desires. You have been blinded by your compassion Minato. The child is dangerous."

"You're the one who is blind. Compassion is what makes this village strong. It is your arrogance that is dangerous."

Akumu raised a curious eyebrow and the corner of his mouth curled up maliciously, "We shall see, Hokage-sama." he bowed and disappeared without another word.

Jiraiya finally released his grip on Minato and stepped back, turning to face Sandaime, who was silently sucking on his pipe, "I knew when they broke away from ANBU, trouble would soon follow."

"Hn. Seishou."

The ANBU appeared before Sandaime in a low bow, "Hai."

"I wish to meet with the counsel, as well as the head of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans."

"Hai."

Jiraiya frowned, "Hyuuga?"

"If Root wants to take advantage of the Uchiha's. Then we should take advantage of the Hyuuga's. They also have a powerful influence in the village as well as with the counsel."

Sandaime sucked thoughtfully on his pipe. It was definitely a volatile situation they found themselves in. ANBU and Root were two separate organizations and the Hokage only had direct control over one. If he were to describe the two, it would be something like the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's. The tension between the two clans was strong enough to suffocate a person.

The same held true for ANBU and Root.

But if he was correct in assuming that Reigen was the one fanning the flames, then he had to find a way to expose him to Root, to the counsel and especially to the Uchiha's. Something told him the situation went far beyond a ten year old child. Moiya was merely being used as the catalyst. But for what?

Minato had remained silent for so long, Jiraiya was starting to think the jonin had a used a jutsu on them and wasn't even there, "Brat."

"Im the Fourth Hokage. And I couldn't protect a child in my own village. My child." Minato clenched his fists tighter "How can we protect something when our own shinobi turn against us?"

"One shinobi. Not all."

Jiraiya and Minato both turned to face Sandaime, confusion in both their faces.

Reigen looked up as Akumu stepped through the door sporting a busted lip and a huge bruise, "Was Hatake's protector just a little pissed?" he grinned.

Akumu shot him a dirty look, "Where is she?"

"Asleep and unaware." he nodded to the adjoining room.

"Good. If the rumors are true..."

"Don't worry Akumu-san. Even if I cant control her kekkai genkai, I can still use my sharingan to control her mind."

"Don't be so arrogant. You have no idea what that child's capable of." Reigen and Akumu both looked up at the man partially hidden in the shadows, "If used properly, she is a weapon of mass destruction and nothing more. Why do you think her father entrusted us with her, for a small price, his only means of passing on his kekkai genkai. He wasn't pleased to discover we had lost her."

"It isn't Konoha's fault Iwagakure shinobi lost her so easily. The Fourth isn't a man to cross. But of coarse, you already know that. How many shinobi have you lost to him?" Reigen grinned as the man in the shadows stepped out ready to fight the sharingan user.

"Neither is Raiden." he growled dangerously, "Your precious Minato wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"Then why don't you get him to fight your battles for you. Save what few shinobi your country has left." Reigen growled back just as dangerously.

Akumu shifted nervously. The killer intent in the room was enough to drive a man to suicide just to escape, "Gentlemen. Please. We all have goals we are trying to reach for the protection of our villages. It wont bode well if we bicker among ourselves. Not after coming this far already."

"Hn. Earth can have the girl when we have what we want."

Akumu let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as the Uchiha relaxed and grinned at their Earth Country counterpart.

"Do you honestly believe your plan will work? No Hidden village has been able to completely control a tailed demon and make it work to their advantage."

Reigen smiled knowingly at the Rock shinobi, "As an Uchiha, I can assure you, the kyuubi will bend to our will."

Moiya pulled her legs closer, her toes and fingers were like ice, her hand blindly searching for the blanket she was sure she had kicked off in the night. Slowly, sleep induced confusion faded away as she turned onto her side and heard a squeak from the bed. Opening her eyes and blinking furiously, trying to make the blurry room come into focus, a terrifying thought drove an imaginary knife into her heart.

For a moment, as she shoved herself up and against the wall behind her, she swore she was back in her cell. The sounds, the smells, everything overwhelming her senses. Then they faded like the thick blanket smothering her mind. The room was clearer and obviously not the cell she first thought it was. It was dark and cold though. The only light was the moon shining in through a tiny window.

Tears were streaming down her face long before the first painful sob escaped her throat. Pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, all she could do was sit shivering in the cold dark room wondering if the last couple of months had truly been a cruel dream. Had she been in this room the entire time? Was the cell in the prison even real?

Moiya started to doubt her own thoughts and memories the more she panicked and tried to reason how she came to be locked away in the dark. Did fate find her life so entertaining to allow her some small piece of happiness, only to rip it away again? Was this her punishment for what she did in the forest?

Lifting her eyes to look at the small white orb outside her window, she saw Minato's face, then Kakashi's. Every moment, every emotion, every sensation she had experienced with them flashed through her mind. And for a brief moment she could feel Minato's arms around her, warming her, comforting her.

"He'll come for me."

"Can you be so sure about that little one? He didn't even notice you were gone until someone pointed it out to him." Reigen continued to lean against the wall just outside the door wondering how she even knew he was there. Or was she simply trying to convince herself by saying it outloud?

Moiya's green eyes flashed angrily. Jumping up to face the wall, she slammed her fists against the dense rock, screaming at the man, "He'll come for me and beat you up!"

A blue shock wave radiated out from the point where Moiya's hands were beating furiously against the wall.

Reigen laughed, "The jutsu surrounding your room prevents you from using your kekkai genkai. But your spirit is admirable."

Moiya stopped, breathing heavily as she watched the last of the shock waves travel around the room and dissipate. Glaring at the wall, imagining the man on the other side laughing at her, made her burn with rage. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Moiya pulled her hands back, balled them into fists, took several deep breaths and punched the wall as hard as she could.

Reigen pushed away from the wall and spun around as a crack appeared and spread out in two separate jagged lines from the point of impact, where it bulged out towards him just enough to be seen with the naked eye.

He was no longer laughing as he glared at the wall. The blue light crackling and shooting around Moiya's room, more like little lightening bolts instead of the smooth shock waves from before. Stepping up, Reigen ran his hand over the slight bulge in the foot thick, jutsu enforced, solid rock.

'She really was far too dangerous to hand over to the Iwagakure shinobi.' he thought turning towards the door and stepping out into the hall, 'It's a good thing I never had any intention of letting her live.'

Moiya stared up at the crack, shaking uncontrollably, both arms held tightly to her chest. Her knuckles were all raw where the skin had torn off against the rock, she could still the dark spots on the wall. One wrist wouldn't move at all, pain shooting up her arm, making the broken fingers throb. Using her good arm, she pushed herself back off the squeaky cot and went straight for the darkest corner. Sliding down against the wall until she hit the floor, she let her arms rest in her lap.

Moiya wondered how long it would take them to come for her. Before, it had started right away. Right after she had arrived at the underground prison. She hadn't been allowed to sleep or eat or drink until she gave in and defended herself so they could see what she could do. How long would it take for them to come for her this time?

Silently tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared across the room at the door, "He'll come for me." she whispered leaning her head against the wall.


	14. Part 1: A Secret Revealed Ch 13

**Author's Notes: **Im trying to use some signal that a scene change has occurred, but Im having trouble getting it to show up. So for this chapter I used line breaks. I hope it helps and doesn't confuse, please let me know either way. I also read through this chappy and made some changes here and there, but may have missed something somewhere so please forgive me for my flaws, Im only human. :)

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: A Secret Revealed**

**Chapter 13**

Kakashi leaned a little closer, being careful not to give away his position. When he had run into Jiraiya two days prior and been told it was none of his business where Moiya or Minato were, it obviously peaked his interest. Especially since he hadn't asked about either of them. He had merely been passing the old man on his way to train.

So when following the legendary sennin turned out to be easier than it should have been, it only proved that there indeed was something the old pervert wanted him to see. But he hadn't expected to find both Hokage's, the village counsel and two of the most powerful clans in Konoha to be debating over a ten year child.

Shaking his head, he decided he had heard enough and dropped down onto the ledge before disappearing. Seishou smirked under his mask and nodded in Jiraiya's direction before glancing at Minato sitting next to the Third. It had been difficult, but between the three men, they had managed to keep the angry jonin from heading over to Root and forcing them to release Moiya.

The Sandaime's suspicion that there was a traitor within their shinobi ranks was the one and only reason Minato hadn't stormed off after her. His duty as a Hokage and the protection of his village had to come first. But his patience was wearing thin. He hadn't expected the meeting to carry on so long. No one except Hiashi seemed to be willing to get past their fear of the girls kekkai genkai.

The room fell silent as the head of the Hyuuga Clan stood, "I believe we are all exhausted. The only progress since this meeting began has been our ability to repeat what has already been said." he sighed walking towards the window and staring out over the village.

"If the child was Uchiha or Hyuuga and the last of her clan, would she be condemned as she is now?" he asked turning towards the counsel. The head of the Uchiha frowned, his eyes moving from Hiashi to the counsel members who appeared taken back by the question.

After allowing the counsel members a moment to consider his question he closed his eyes and moved to stand before the them, "It is not the child I fear, it is the ease in which the counsel has been manipulated." Hiashi stated calmly before opening his eyes and turning to face his Uchiha counterpart.

"Like a ripple in the water. It starts out small, almost insignificant. Without interference, the ripple spreads until it effects everything it touches. Consider the enemy a ripple and Konoha the waters surface. The Hokage's are entrusted by this village to interfere when an enemy threatens our village."

White eyes met black, the elder Uchiha nodded in a silent understanding as Hiashi continued, "But in this situation you have removed their ability to interfere and the ripple grows out of control. Is the fear of one child so strong it has caused you all to lose faith in the ones we have intrusted our lives and our village?"

Kakashi went over the arguments he had overheard as he moved through the village towards Root Headquarters. Forming hand seals, his appearance changed in mid stride, a shadow clone running alongside for a brief moment before it turned away and disappeared. Stopping, he formed another set of seals and pressed his hand to the ground.

Pakkun panted up at him then raised a paw in a lazy greeting, "Yo."

"We're going on a hunt again."

"Moiya?"

"Who else." Kakashi rolled his now brown eyes as if the whole situation was bothersome.

But Pakkun could sense the tension in the young jonin, "I never guessed you would go for blondes." the pug said evenly rubbing his paw across his nose and sniffing. Kakashi glared down at his so called friend.

"Don't say crazy stuff when we're on a mission baka!" Kakashi yelled, nearly forgetting he was suppose to be keeping a low profile while standing in front of a building he was about to sneak into. Forming a third set of seals, he flicked Pakkuns head, earning a dirty look from the pug as he slowly dissolved into nothing but a slightly watery outline.

"Ready?" Kakashi smirked, proud of the new jutsu he had copied, 'Copied or not, its still cool.' he thought turning towards the Root building. His shadow clone already moving in on the opposite side. It was a simple mission, infiltrate the annoying ANBU wannabe's and get Moiya back. What could go wrong?

Reigen moved swiftly through the forest canopy, a sheen of sweat across his forehead where his hitai-ate had been. Moiya's arms draped around his neck, hands tied to keep his own free in the event he stumbled into a trap. He didn't trust anyone, especially Konoha's sworn enemy.

His eyes darted around the terrain as it passed in a blur of green and brown, sharingan activated, kunai in hand. With so much on the line, he could not afford a mistake, not now that he was so close. Closer than he had been before Minato had brought him a valuable and coveted bargaining chip, 'His compassion will be his undoing.'

Kakashi carefully followed Pakkun through the long hallways and stairs of the Root building. Occasionally someone would pass or they would catch the eye of shinobi through an open door. Most of the time they simply nodded and went back to their work. So far, no one had seemed too interested in the fake Root making his way through the maze of corridors.

Kakashi randomly caught glimpses of himself in reflections off metal doors and windows, each time reminding himself that the unfamiliar face was indeed him. It still gave him the creeps. He had seen the Root chunin once in passing on his way to the missions desk. He just hoped he didn't run into him or someone who knew the boy wasn't suppose to be where ever it was Kakashi was heading.

Where Pakkun was leading him.

"In here." Pakkuns voice whispered.

Kakashi followed him into the room and closed the door quickly, letting his disguise, his clone and Pakkuns jutsu to fall away the moment he turned the lock. Having found the room, his clone was no longer required and if they did get caught, he would need the chakra he thought examining the room.

The floor they were on was darker than the others. He was guessing they were underground now, considering how many floors they had descended. Some of the lights flickered and the walls appeared to be both man made and natural. As if they had carved this particular floor out of rock, then added the walls using the same stone.

Pakkun continued to sniff around the room picking up several individual scents, "Five scents including Moiya's. Two were here recently, but one of them spent a lot of time in this room. His scent is everywhere. A guard maybe."

Kakashi walked over to the door at the far end of the room. He was still too short to see through the small window, but he didn't seem to be interested in the door for long as his eye traveled to the wall on the right side. Pakkun sat next to him as Kakashi ran his hand over a large crack, "If he was a guard, where is he now?" he wondered outloud.

Focusing on the door again, Kakashi examined the lock, running his fingers around the edge, then pulled his small pack off his back and knelt down. Laying several small tags out, he touched each one, infusing just the right amount of chakra. Pakkun gave him a worried look, "Are you trying to draw attention to us?"

Kakashi ran his hand over the pugs head, then stood and began attaching the tags around the edge. Then moving to the far corner, he turned his back to the room, tucking Pakkun between his legs. "Ready?" he grinned down into brown eyes. Pakkun glared, then shook his head. Kakashi raised his hand to his face, closed his eyes and focused on the tags, detonating them simultaneously.

Before the smoke had cleared he tugged the heavy door open and pulled a kunai just to be cautious. Crouched low, he glanced under the bed and in every corner of the dark room. Noting the small window on the far wall had a jutsu placed on it to make it appear it was night, with a large moon and black sky. But the room appeared to be empty.

When Pakkun moved to investigate, Kakashi grabbed his tail and held him still, "There's someone here." Lifting his hitai-ate, he peered into the darkest corner, "Kai!" Immediately a man's body appeared, bound and gagged. Kakashi became suspicious of the situation. Who would attack a Root member, but leave him alive to give away their identity?

Releasing Pakkun he nodded to the pug to continue with his search as he headed over and examined the apparently unconscious man for exploding tags and other traps. Then dragging him out into the light of the fake moon, Kakashi realized he was much younger than he thought as he touched the teens forehead. Instantly, eyes popped open and he began to struggle.

Kakashi held his finger to his mouth, silently telling the young man to be quiet as the tip of his kunai grazed his throat in an obvious warning to behave, "I ask, you answer." The teen immediately nodded, eyes wide.

Pakkun padded over and sat next to them, "Her scent is all over this room, but she's been gone for some time now."

"How long?" Kakashi frowned.

"No less than eight hours Im guessing by the strength of her scent, considering the stagnant condition of this room and calculating the time it would have taken for her scent..." Pakkun rattled off.

"What else?" Kakashi asked, giving the pug a look that said 'I get it already' and knowing that he was trying to delay some piece of information.

"She's injured."

"Where's Akumu?" the Stone shinobi glanced around suspiciously, "And where is the girl Reigen?" he flicked his fingers and several Stone shinobi appeared around the small opening between large over grown trees. "Do you think we are fools?" he growled.

Reigen didn't move. Didn't show any sign that he was worried considering he was currently surrounded by ten enemy shinobi. He appeared relaxed, his eyes a cold black as they stared unflinching at the man who was to give him what he wanted.

"Akumu couldn't get away. He's an important man and would be missed easily. And the girl is tucked away in a safe place. Because unlike you, I am not a fool." he grinned closing his eyes, his hands folded behind his back, "Did you bring it? The scroll of summoning?"

"Perhaps it is tucked away in a safe place as well." the Stone shinobi countered, "Bring the girl and you may have your scroll."

Reigen's eyes snapped open, the typical blood red of the Uchiha's sharingan burning maliciously into the Stone's dark brown. But in place of the three tomoe's the Stone shinobi expected to see, there were black lines unlike he had ever seen spread out like a spiders web.

"Your not a very good liar." Reigen's voice seemed to chill the air around them.

"There was a girl locked in this room, did you see her?" Kakashi asked as quietly as he could while Pakkun stood at the door listening for movement in the hall.

The teen nodded.

"You were her guard."

His head shook.

"She was injured?"

A nod.

Kakashi quickly searched the young man's pouches and pockets, "You're a med-nin?" he asked pulling out medical supplies and laying them next to his foot.

A another nod.

"You healed her then."

More nodding.

Kakashi debated removing the gag. He had questions that couldn't necessarily be answered with nods and shakes. He pressed the kunai against the man's neck until it pricked the skin and a drop of blood trickled down onto the stone floor, "You will be as quiet as possible."

The young med-nin started to nod, but realized painfully that he probably shouldn't move at all.

Kakashi pulled the tape and gag away from the his mouth, "Who took the girl?"

"I didn't see who took her. I was healing her hands when I...I don't really know what happened. Then I woke to this."

"Your Root?"

"Yes, but Im just a med-nin really."

"Who sent you to heal her?"

"Akumu-sama. He didn't seem pleased that she had been injured. Wanted it taken care of immediately."

"Do you remember what time it was when you arrived here?"

"It was early, about 6 am. I remember because I had just arrived."

Kakashi covered the med-nins mouth. Pakkun had been right, it was nearly 4 pm now. Moiya had been moved over eight hours before they arrived. That meant they could be anywhere. He needed a map. He needed to inform Minato-sensei and interrogate this man Akumu.

Kakashi glanced back down at the med-nin considering what to do about him. After a moment he used his free hand to lift his hitai-ate. The med-nin stared unwillingly at the spinning tomoe's for all of five seconds before falling unconscious. Kakashi replaced the gag.

Standing he formed hand seals, taking on the form of the med-nin laying at his feet. Then turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. Once Pakkun was properly camouflaged again, they headed back the way they came as quickly as possible. If he was lucky he might run into this Akumu and get some answers.

Reigen crouched down next to the Stone shinobi, "Your arrogant and foolish. A very bad combination for a shinobi. If Akumu hadn't been there, I would have killed you back in Konoha. If I didn't need you to bring me the scroll that is." he grinned down into dark brown eyes.

"Root wants the girl for themselves." the shinobi rasped out between sharp breaths.

Reigen raised a curious eyebrow and stuffed the scroll into the front of his vest, "Root is an organization of fools. The girl merely a tool which I used to lure you out. I told you, as an Uchiha, the Kyuubi will bend to my will."

The Stone shinobi stared wide eyed, "You never intended for Root to have that scroll." he wheezed, his breathing becoming desperate.

"Konoha is a village of honorable shinobi. They would never use a demon to fight their battles for them or risk endangering innocent people. Unlike some shinobi I know." Reigen smirked tapping his kunai on the Stone's hitai-ate, "Akumu and his followers are self serving weaklings who had delusions of ending the war against Earth to raise their own status in the Hokage's eyes."

Standing, Reigen stared up at the fading light in the sky as clouds rolled in from the north, covering the sun with an eery grey. Wiping the bloody kunai on his pant leg, he glanced down at the dying shinobi taking his last breath, the light fading from his eyes. It always fascinated him, seeing life fade from the eyes of his enemy. 'His prey.' he thought walking back through the maze of mutilated bodies.


	15. Part 1: Konoha Beware Ch 14

**Author's** **Notes: **This new title marks the beginning of a new section. A Secret Revealed included two secrets and thus was longer than A New Leaf which was mostly introducing Moiya to Konoha. Now it's time to introduce Konoha to Moiya.

My apologies for making you all wait so long for an update. Life hasnt been kind. But I promise I will never abandon any of my stories. They will all be completed regardless of interferences. Thanks to everyone who have read and commented. Your input is inspirational!

Also, Tobitkiwi on Deviantart was so kind to do an artpiece for my story. You can find the link in my profile. AND I joined a YonKaka community on LiveJournal. I have uploaded some of the fanfics I have written for challenges here, but there are some Im keeping just for the community and therefore can only be read if you visit the site. See my profile for the link.

Now, please enjoy this chappy.

* * *

**A Precious Gift**

**Part 1: Konoha Beware**

**Chpater 14**

Kakashi landed softly on the high thick branch and waited. A small howl echoed to his left and he pushed off instantly, not wanting to waste any time. His breathing was becoming heavy and his clothes were starting to stick in places.

But time was working against him.

The knot sitting heavily in the bottom of his gut was starting to hurt.

His instincts were never wrong and in this situation they were all he had. That and his trusty nin dogs to lead the way. But for all his experience and training he had yet to find any clue to the kidnappers identity, capabilities, intentions.

Another howl followed by a yip.

'They found her.'

Kakashi had to push the sudden and unexplainable fear that had risen in his mind back down to it's proper place. Coiled tightly and hidden away. It served no purpose. In fact, all his emotions were locked away, it was how he functioned on missions. Clear headed. No mistakes.

But one feeling kept rearing it's ugly head and he was almost glad for it except it made the knot tighten. An uneasiness that bordered on fear if he let it get away from him. For now he convinced himself it was simply instinct telling him things were not right.

In fact, nothing about the situation was favorable for him.

He had yet to come across even a small trace of the kidnappers chakra signature and what little the nin dogs had been able to track belonged to the blonde. He was certain of that much. The last few months he had become...comfortable...and familiar with nearly everything about Moiya.

But the fact that she was the only person within a quarter mile that he could sense made something niggle at the back of his mind. Especially when he peered around the giant tree at the unmoving form about a dozen yards away, tucked in a small alcove near the stream.

She was laid out like bait.

Kakashi bit down the curse, tugging down his mask he produced a strange sound that to anyone else's ears would have sounded like a wounded dog. But his nin dogs instantly set to work scouting the area in a large pattern, searching for the shinobi Kakashi knew was out there.

At the same moment Pakkun disappeared, already on his way back to Konoha to report the young jonin's location and situation.

Quieting his breathing, Kakashi closed his eyes and listened intently for several moments. Then he scanned the area, every inch he could see from his vantage point in the tall conifer. His analytical mind set to work calculating the possible strategies his opponent may have in mind coupled with his reaction to each.

Was the trap set for anyone who might attempt a rescue? Or was there a third party involved? Or perhaps the kidnapper expected the Yondaime himself to come after her? Was drugged or injured? And most important of all the questions running through his head, 'Where was the hunter if Moiya was the bait and Kakashi the prey?'

Kakashi's eyes flicked up to the short cliff on the opposite side of the blonde.

If he dropped down he could at least insure his back wasn't exposed long enough to gather the girl. Unconscious, she would have to be carried. It would leave him no choice but run since both hands would be preoccupied with holding onto Moiya. If forced, he could fight one handed, but considering he had no clue just how strong his opponent keeping his distance seemed the best option.

So with plan set in mind, Kakashi took a deep breath and darted off.

A moment later he peered down over the edge of the cliff side. Reassessed the situation, his eyes flicking over everything one last time to be sure nothing had changed. His ears perked for any sound that might give away the hidden shinobi.

It was quiet save for the very low hum of the forest.

It was only half a second later he appeared next to Moiya, grabbing her arms and quickly pulling her onto his back, his eyes never leaving the surrounding forest. He needed to move as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Not even taking time to cut the skinny rope binding her hands together, he slipped her arms over his head.

Everything in him stilled.

His head jerked up and tilted minutely in several directions listening. Then grabbing both of Moiya's legs, securing her in place, he disappeared. His feet barely connecting with the branches as he pushed himself to move faster, harder.

The moment all sound came to an abrupt halt he knew the kidnapper had made his move.

There wasn't time. He needed to put as much distance between them as possible. The closer they were to Konoha the better. But the sounds of his nin dogs trying to warn him of his pursuer only made him doubt they'd get far enough to make much difference.

He could hear short howls coming from several directions. His instincts screaming the shinobi was within yards and yet he still couldn't sense anything. The fear he had so carefully controlled was starting to rear it's ugly head again. It made him force just a bit too much chakra to his feet and the branch splinter and cracked.

'Damn it!'

He landed hard on the next branch, quickly reigning in his emotions as he pushed off, then focused on the exploding tag he'd left behind. Using the blast he shifted his direction and started zig zagging through the branches. A stream of near invisible wire creating something like a web in his wake.

This had slowed him down considerably he knew, but if it worked, his pursuer would also be forced to slow down and maybe give Kakashi that little bit of distance he needed.

But the force of the second and third blast was far too close. Closer than it should have been. It made his heart stop and his adrenaline flooded his senses. The shinobi was practically breathing down his neck and he hadn't even sensed him. Kakashi stabbed a kunai as deeply as he could into the thick trunk of the next tree, using it to pivot around.

His eyes darted wildly, trying to see everything at once.

He waited, trying desperately to slow his heart and breath.

There were still two more tags left untouched. This alone worried the silver haired jonin. They were meant to set each other off and trap the target within the blasts. But only two tags had been triggered.

On purpose?

Kakashi swivelled around just as he heard the faint rustle of movement. He barely had time to turn Moiya away from the blast, his arms instinctively thrown over his face. It felt as if his head would explode under the pressure and then he was free falling. Only vaguely aware that he'd let go of the blonde.

He thought it strange that the only thing he could see for several seconds was her smiling at him.

Until he felt his body impact with the hard ground, his shoulder giving an audible crack. He lay there like that. Unmoving and finding it difficult to breath as he stared across the forest floor at her. His sluggish mind still trying to catch up to what was happening.

Kakashi realized several things in quick succession. Moiya was unreadable to him. He couldn't tell if she was breathing, let alone if her heart was still beating. Also, his ears no longer seemed to work. He realized this the moment a hand rolled him onto his back and he blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision.

A heavy weight pinned his legs down. A bruising pain accompanied the hand on his face. Something cold and sharp was pressed against his cheek right under his left eye. Kakashi's eyes widened. He tried to reach up and stop the hand but the pain from his arm shot through his chest. He tried again with his other hand but found it strangely numb and unresponsive.

A quick glance to his right confirmed the suspicion. A senbon stuck out at an odd angle from his shoulder. He could already feel the numbness spreading, but it hadn't reached far enough to prevent him from feeling the kunai being pushed into his flesh.

"Ill be taking this back." Reigen smiled.

Kakashi couldn't hear the words, but he certainly could read lips. The panic overwhelmed him and he started forcing chakra into his limbs, desperately trying to move something, anything. He could feel the blade hit bone and was sure the scream he finally heard was his own.

Suddenly, Reigen sat back, holding the bloody kunai straight out, his head turning to look down the line of his arm, "That, little mouse, was not smart." he growled eyeing Moiya, arm poised to throw another large rock.

"I would have expected something far more impressive. Like raining boulders. Not weakly thrown stones." he smiled, but it didn't reach the cold black of his eyes, even if there was humor in his tone.

Kakashi's head was spinning, the knot in his stomach was sitting in his throat threatening to spill out. Taking stalk of his condition he knew he was quickly going into shock, the numbness had spread down his right side and his breathing was becoming more difficult.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts he realized the hand had stopped moving, the metal against bone feeling gone. He forced his eyes to focus on the figure. The shinobi was distracted by something. His head turned away. He wanted to follow the arm out to see what had been so important to make the pale face look so dangerous.

Not that he was complaining.

Instead he gathered what strength he had left, focused what little control of his body he could and sat up, slamming his head against the older shinobi's just as Reigen turned, surprised that the young jonin could move at all.

Moiya screamed as she watched Kakashi fall back like a rag doll, blood splattered everywhere.

Reigen clamped a hand over his face, cursing as he raised the kunai above Kakashi's heart, "You little bastard! Die already!"

In his peripheral he could see Moiya move instantly, racing towards him. His hand paused. Lips twitching at the corners, trying to suppress the satisfaction he felt knowing she would be forced to watch, helpless to stop him. Maybe then she would know the pure joy of seeing the light leave the boys mismatched eyes.

His soul leaving his body.

Reigen couldn't stop himself from smiling at the image.

He reached down to open one eye just so he could watch.

But the flash of something red and bright and hot made him jerk back, his arm slashing out at the blonde as heat engulfed his face and something far heavier than the child crashed into him. His hands grasping onto fabric and foot pressed up into something, he shoved out and twisted away with practiced ease.

His face was on fire, the skin bubbling and tight. His eyes burned, but he forced them open to search out his attacker. A wicked grin spread evenly, lips cracking open. But he gave no sign of the pain he felt as red web like sharingan eyes focused in on deep penetrating blue.

Crouched low between Reigen and Kakashi, Minato was obviously prepared to strike. But the young Hokage didn't move. He seemed intent on protecting the two behind him rather than taking down his enemy.

Instantly he was poised to defend himself knowing the Yellow Flash didn't wait for the enemy to come to him.

It was a clone.

Reigen's reaction was instant.

Turning to block Minato's Rasengan, he nearly missed the white tendrils wrapping around his ankle and wrist, jerking him back towards the mouth of a giant toad preparing to devour him whole. He started to form hand seals but his eyes snapped up to the kunai and the sudden appearance of multiple blondes as they struck.

For several moments all that could be heard was the settling sounds of a recent explosion.

Jiraiya coughed, waving away the dust cloud as he moved forward to stand next to Minato who was crouched at the edge of the crater, "Damn brat. Did you leave anything for Anbu to examine?"

Minato stood, frowning down at the body for a moment before turning and running back to where he knew Kakashi and Moiya were, leaving Jiraiya to contemplate why a Stone shinobi was laying dead where an Uchiha should have been.

---

Minato took a long, deep breath and turned to stare out the window. Something he'd been doing a lot lately he realized. His eyes wandered over the hospital grounds, making a mental note to assign some genin to plant some fresh plants and prune everything back a bit. This line of thought made him chuckle and rub roughly at his tired eyes.

Here he was redecorating Konoha when there were more important things requiring his attention.

Like a traitor powerful enough to escape Konoha's Yellow Flash and one of the Legendary Sannin.

He couldn't let go of the fact that he hadn't noticed the replacement or the clone or whatever the jutsu was that allowed the Uchiha to be there and yet not. It was a Stone shinobi's body they fought, but with all the strength and intelligence of Uchiha Reigen.

The man was long gone by the time they had realized their mistake.

But looking back, Minato couldn't say he really cared at the time. Two of his precious people needed him, one of them was still laying unconscious on the bed behind him. Moiya curled up in the chair looking just as exhausted as he felt. The two of them having been by Kakashi's side for the last three days.

Mostly because Moiya refused to leave.

He didn't blame her.

The silver haired teen was in serious condition. The worst of his injuries included a severe concussion and collapsed lung. Not to mention several broken ribs, broken arm and dislocated shoulder, nerve damaged from the poison and ruptured ear drums.

But the one that made Minato's stomach turn was Kakashi's sharingan.

Reigen had caused significant damage. So much that the med-nins argued it was in Kakashi's best interest to remove the eye. Minato of coarse refused to give up so easily. He knew what Obito's gift meant to Kakashi. Short of making it an order from the Hokage, he argued in the teens favor.

In the end, the med-nins had no choice but to concede and after several hours of intense, delicate surgery they managed to repair the damaged tissues and nerve endings. Even though they continued to reiterate that there was no guarantee Kakashi would able to see, much less use the sharingan again, Minato was sure it was the right decision.

That had been two days ago.

Moiya on the other hand had suffered very few injures in comparison. The damaged to her hand from punching the wall of her cell had been healed properly and with the exception of some scrapes and bruises she was relatively unharmed.

Minato didn't have words to describe how grateful he was.

But he still worried about the psychological effect this incident would have on her. Wether or not she would drift back into her shell. If she would still trust him. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. After all, a wall was all that separated them that day and he failed to notice she had been in danger until it was too late.

Some Hokage he was.

But so far the only thing Moiya had displayed was her ability to get what she wanted. And Minato, having a soft spot for her hadn't been able to say no to letting her stay with Kakashi. Even though he knew she needed to get some sleep and eat a proper meal and get fresh air.

Watching Kakashi like she was couldn't healthy.

Glancing over his shoulder, Minato firm his resolve. No matter how much she protested he would take her home so they both could get some much needed sleep and a hot meal. She was definitely his weakness he thought walking over and scooping her up before she could figure out what he was up too.

For a moment he simply relished in her warmth, thankful to have the chance just to hold her again.

"Noooooo." came a low, half hearted complaint.

Minato chuckled lightly, "Yes. Kashi-kun's sleeping. We can come back in the morning." he said softly, stopping to grab his coat on the way to the door. He draped it around Moiya and tucked in the edges.

Green eyes blinked wearily over his shoulder, watching sadly as the door closed, blocking her view of Kakashi. She really was too tired to put up more of a struggle. Besides, Minato was far more comfortable than the chair she thought trying to stifle a yawn.

By the time they reached the house, Minato was grumbling about dead weight and drooling.

Moiya hadn't lasted very long after they left the hospital.

Of coarse, this hadn't surprised him considering she had refused to sleep, afraid Kakashi would wake up the moment she closed her eyes. But she was currently sleeping like she didn't have a care in the world. As much as he was glad, he hadn't realized just how much she'd grown.

Far too big to be carried he decided, laying the log on her bed.

Moiya didn't move. Her breathing remained even. Minato couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he tried to rearrange her arms and legs into something a bit more comfortable before he tugged the blanket up and leaned over kissing her forehead. Groaning at the pain in his lower back as he stood and headed for the door.

Definitely too big to be carried he thought again, digging his fingers into the aching muscles and flipping off the light.


	16. Delay in Updating

**Delay in Updating**

Due to recent changes in formatting documents on I will not be updating for a while.

I did have a new chapter of "Unsettled" prepared, but since I have to spend all my free time going back and replacing my scene breaks and checking for missing dialogue and italics in all my stories I wont be uploading anything new.

I apologize for the mess my current stories are in, scenes running into one another without any warning and such, which makes them near impossible to read and enjoy. I will be fixing them as soon as possible. Thank you.


End file.
